Final Fantasy 7: Before Advent
by ChaosM
Summary: A prequeal to my The Advent Childern sereis about Alex Strife and his friends and family. This story is about Cloud and Vincent and how they forged thier individual families. See how it all started, how Alex Strife and John Valentine came to be.
1. Chapter 1: Edge City Blues

**Hey everyone, this story is a Prequel to my The Advent Children series. The story of Alex Strife, son of Cloud, and his many adventures. This story tells the tale of how everything came to be in the world of the AC, how Cloud formed his family, How Vincent and Yuffie got together, How Cloud raised his two sons into the men we see in the AC 1 & 2. Now some of the things that happen in this story may not match up exactally with Alex's previous glimpses into the past in the lifestream. The explination of that is that those were manufactured based of of things that did happen, but more geared for his benefit. I decide to realse the first two chapters together because I just thought the story would work better that way. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. Keep reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Final Fantasy 7:**

**Before Advent**

**Chapter 1:**** Edge City Blues**

**Sometime after Dirge of Cerberus**

Tifa sighed as she wiped down the counters of the Seventh Heaven Bar. Cloud had left early this morning without saying a word to her or Denzel. It had been a few months since the deep ground incident and even longer since the fight against Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The battles might have been over, but the events still left a bitter taste in everyone's mouths.

For a while after fighting Kadaj, Cloud seemed to become more open to his pseudo family. However in the past 2 weeks, Tifa noticed that Cloud was once again becoming distant. She wished that she could ask him what was wrong. But every time she got near him, he came up with some sort of excuse to leave.

Tifa tried to push all these thoughts out of her mind as she looked up at the clock. She smiled as she noticed it was nearly 3:30. Denzel and Marlene would be home soon. Tifa enjoyed playing mother to the children, particularly since neither of them had one. Cloud and Tifa had taken Denzel in, Marlene was staying with them while Barret was still on his trip to find alternative fuels to Mako energy.

Tifa poured two glasses of soda and set them aside. The kids would be thirsty. She waited a few more seconds before she heard the familiar sounds of laughter coming toward the bar. The doors burst open as Denzel and Marlene rushed in. Tifa gave them both a big hug as she headed behind the counter to get them their drinks. She handed the children their sodas and leaned over the counter smiling at them.

"How was school today?" asked Tifa

"Great!" they both replied

Tifa quickly whipped up the children a small snack when she noticed that Denzel's clothes were awfully dirty and that he had some scratches on the side of his arm.

"What happened to you?" She inquired

Denzel became uneasy and remained silent. It was obvious he didn't want to say.

"He got in a fight with another boy at school." Revealed Marlene

Denzel shot her a look as folded her arms.

"And why did you get into a fight with another boy?" she asked

"He started it!" Denzel proclaimed

"Why would you get into a fight? You know fighting is wrong." Replied Tifa

"He made fun of me for not having any parents." Replied Denzel

Tifa sighed, she walked around the counter and leaned down to be face to face with Denzel.

"Forget what the other boy said. You have us." She stated

"It's not the same!" shouted Denzel as he ran off to his room slamming the door behind him

Marlene remained quite and lowered her head. Tifa's tried to keep her composure in front of the small girl.

"He'll be fine. I just need to go make a phone call." Tifa tried to remain clam

Tifa headed into the next room and grabbed the phone. She dialed in Cloud's number. She waited and waited……and waited……no answer. She tried to hold back the tears as she heard his answering machine come on.

"Cloud we need to talk. Denzel is………he needs you. We all need you. What's wrong, I thought we got past this. I thought we could finally open up to each other." Tifa hung up the phone and sat down to try and relax

**7 miles outside of Kalm**

Cloud sighed as he listened to the end of Tifa's message. He looked down at the phone to erase the message then put away his phone. Cloud stood on top of a grassy hill over looking the vast fields surrounding Kalm. It was always remarkable to him how peaceful this place could be. Maybe someday he could settle down here, someday, but not now.

"Why don't you answer her?" came a voice from seemingly nowhere

"I…..Things are different." He replied

"That's the way things work. Things change, you can't stop that." Came another voice

"I care about her too much. I'm nothing but a disappointment." Cloud answered

Cloud turned around as he was surrounded by light. In front of him were the images of his old friends Zack and Aerith. They both smiled at him as he put his glasses on trying to hide the nervousness in his eyes.

"Still focusing on the past. You're never going to move on if you keep letting the past weigh you down." Remarked Zack

"These past few weeks, things have been different. Things feel different. I want….." Cloud had a hard time finding the right words

"Its love isn't it? You love her." Smiled Aerith

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You know that's not true." Retorted Zack

"I don't think I can be the man they need. They need some one who can be there for them. I don't think I can do it." Lamented Cloud

"Of course you can. The past is past. You've come a long way. Tifa loves you, Denzel looks up to you. The more you doubt yourself the more you draw away from them." Replied Aerith

"Maybe the reason things feel different is because your different. Maybe you are ready, but your head is still telling you that you aren't." chuckled Zack

"Do you think I can be that kind of man?" asked Cloud

"The better question is do you want to be?" answered Aerith

"I…..I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go back their and tell them how you feel." Stated Zack

"I….can't. I'm no good to anyone." Replied Cloud

"Do you really believe that?" asked Aerith

"I don't need you two lecturing me." Cloud answered back

"Oh give it up. Cloud you can't keep pushing away everyone for the rest of your life. Look inside yourself, even you know that you don't really feel this way. Stop trying to delude yourself." Retorted Zack

"I'm going to think about." Cloud sighed

"What's there to think about. Go back, they need you. Tell them that you love them. Stop running away." Zack growled

"I'm not running. I just need time to think, to clear my head. Leave me alone for now." Cloud shot back

Zack grumbled at Cloud, but Aerith shook her head and made him stand down. Cloud looked over to her and lowered his head.

"I know you're afraid. Every time you had someone get close something bad happened. But you can't just close yourself off. Despite everything that has happened Tifa stayed by you, she braved the danger to be with you. Doesn't she deserve the same from you?" pleaded Aerith

"I….don't know. I just……"

Cloud sighed, he hopped on to his bike and headed off into the distance. When he got a few miles away, he stopped and looked back to she that they where gone.

"I'm pathetic." Cloud whispered

He revved up his engine and sped off down the road.

Meanwhile at the Seventh Heaven Bar, the kids where upstairs doing their homework while Tifa was in the kitchen tidying up. She heard the sound of some one entering the bar and wiped her hands before heading out to greet the customer. To her surprise she saw Yuffie standing there smiling. Tifa gave the ninja a hug and offered her a seat at one of the both. Tifa poured them some tea and took a seat across from her.

"How's business going?" asked Yuffie

"Fine." Sighed Tifa

"What's up with you?" asked Yuffie concerned

"Nothing, I don't want to bother you with my problems. How are things going with you?" asked Tifa putting on a smile

"Fine…..but kind of weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Reeve recently partnered me with Vincent full time for WRO missions."

"What's wrong with that? Vincent a great guy to have on your time."

"He is he defiantly is, it's just……kinda weird."

"How so?"

"Well with all this time I've been spending around him things…….just feel different than they used to before. Before I was afraid of him, but then it became kinda nice to have him around and now…."

"Now what?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Well I know how you feel about Cloud. Do you love him?"

Tifa blushed as she turned away for a second to think about the question.

"Yes I do. With all my heart."

"How did you know? What's it feel like to be in love? How do you know you really love somebody…that way?"

"Yuffie why are you asking me all these questions and…….wait….oooohhhh…..are you in love with Vincent?"

"I….don't know. Every time I'm around him I just get this weird feeling. And when he's not around I keep thinking about him and the feeling just gets weirder."

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at the young Ninja's predicament. Yuffie groaned as her head flopped down on to the table. Tifa patted her on the back and pored her some more tea.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Tifa

"Are you kidding this is Vincent…..I'll never stop brooding over my long dead ex-girlfriend Valentine. Besides who are you to tell me how to confess your feelings to someone?" replied Yuffie

"Don't go there Yuffie."

"Sorry. I'm just so frustrated right now. I don't know what to do? It's getting harder and harder to be around him. The more time I spend with him the more I get to know him and the more……."

"The love increases. I know how you feel. I don't really know what to tell you, I haven't really figured it out myself."

Tifa sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"By the way where is Cloud?" asked Yuffie

He said he had a delivery this morning and headed off early. I haven't seen him since. But Denzel….he really misses Cloud." Sighed Tifa

"It must be hard on you all."

"Denzel really looks up to Cloud. And even after everything, Cloud still has trouble breaking down that one last little barrier. He's still afraid to let his guard down fully. He's around us more, spends time with us, but it still feels like he's holding back."

"It's the same with Vinnie."

"Vinnie?"

"Sorry it's a little nick name I came up with to tease. Strangely enough he hasn't really given me much grief about it lately. Anyways I really know what you mean. Vincent talks to me more now, he even cracks a few jokes once in a while. But you can tell he still holding back. Ugghh, it's frustrating."

"You got that right."

The two women sighed.

"How about some chocolate cake?" proposed Tifa

"Sounds wonderful." Replied Yuffie

A few miles outside of Edge, Cloud parked his bike next to a WRO van. He switched off the engine and headed up the rocky path. Cloud found Vincent sitting on a rock look out at the setting sun. Cloud chuckled and approached him slowly.

"I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice." Remarked Cloud

"You said it was urgent, what's going on?" answered Vincent

"We're kind of the same, so I wanted to ask your advice about something."

"Why me? I bet there are a whole lot of other people better suited for advice than me. Why don't you talk to Tifa?"

"That's sort of the problem."

"I see now."

"I can't…..I want to be near them, get close, but every time I try, some thing in me holds me back."

"It's fear. You've spent your life with the barriers up. You've loss so much and even now when you don't blame yourself anyone, its impossible to break that mentality."

"Old habits die hard, huh? Is there anyway out? I want to be with them so bad, my heart feels like its caught in a vice. But then the memories flood back and I find myself pulling back again. This tug-of-war is un-endless, I want it to stop."

"I can't help you there. You're talking about love. I can't love anyone."

"Why, I thought you got past that? You have tons of friends."

"Friends, not love. I have a monster in me remember? I can get close, but not too close. Even if I want to. You came to the wrong person."

"I don't think so. We've overcome so much, why is this last little speed bump so hard?"

"Because it's the one fighting won't solve. There's no defeating some evil doer and uncovering some major revelation. There's no saving the world. There's only looking inside ourselves to find an answer. And let's face it, we don't like ourselves."

Loud shifted uncomfortably.

"You got your eye on someone?" asked Cloud with a smirk

"What do you mean?" replied Vincent turning away

"You said you couldn't get close, even if you wanted to. You want to get close to someone?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh my god, its true. Who is it?" Cloud asked with a smirk

"That's doesn't matter I thought you brought me here to talk about you?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"I'm going."

Cloud sighed and motioned for Vincent to come back.

"Wait, fine we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But see this is our problem, we try to reach out, but in the end we remain closed off. Maybe if we start here, we can find a solution and be with the people we want to be with."

"You really do love them don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Someone told me something recently. The ones who care about me have stuck by me so I should give them the same."

"Maybe then that's the key. If you really love them then that last little bit of fear doesn't matter. The only way to overcome it, is to just move through. Then I can be with her."

"You going to open up? I've told you so much maybe, you could send a little my way."

"Maybe, but I'm not ready just yet. I still have the demon holding me back. But you, go back to them right now. Tell them how you feel. The longer you wait the more this fear consumes you, break through it. Tifa and Denzel deserve more."

"You're right. Thanks."

Cloud started heading back down the path, when he stopped and turned back to face Vincent.

"Maybe you should take your own advice? By the way give Yuffie my regards." Smirked Cloud

"How'd you know?" asked Vincent dumfounded

"How many other women do you know, honestly. I know better than you think, after all we're friend."

Cloud smiled and walked away back to his bike. Vincent looked back at the setting sun and smirked.

"Friends." Smiled Vincent

Vincent pulled out his phone and cycled through the pictures stored on it. He stopped when he came to a picture of him and Yuffie sitting together. His eyes focused on her bright smile.

"I'm pathetic." He remarked then headed off

**To be continued……………..**


	2. Chapter 2: A Man's Family

**Chapter 2:**** A Man's Family**

It was night when Cloud pulled into the side of the Seventh Heaven Bar. He switched off his engine then looked up through the windows of the bar. All the lights were out, everyone must be asleep he thought. He entered the bar quietly and headed for the refrigerator in the kitchen. Looking through it for a second he found a plate set aside for him. Smiling he pulled it out placing it on the counter.

After having some dinner he headed upstairs to check on Denzel. He opened the door slowly and poked his head in on the boy. Denzel slept peacefully, snoring away. Cloud smiled then closed the door behind him. He headed down the hall and stopped by a certain door. He took a deep breathe then pushed it open slowly. Cloud made sure not make a sound as he entered the room.

He stood there watching Tifa sleep. The curtains were opened causing a brilliant glow to be cast on her sleeping form. Cloud approached her bed carefully then knelt down. He brushed some hair out of her face, looking over her features. Cloud watched her for a few more seconds before he stood up and headed back for the door.

He opened up and turned back to look at her one last time before closing the door and heading for the bath room. Tifa shifted slightly in her bed a smile spread across her face.

The next morning Tifa awoke to see that Cloud's bike was still parked by the bar. Usually he was already out by now. She looked around upstairs but couldn't find any trace of him. Tifa heard a sound coming from down stairs, she headed down to see Denzel sitting with Cloud having breakfast.

"What's going on?" Tifa smiled

"Just fixing Denzel up something before I take him to school." Replied Cloud

Denzel dropped his spoon and looked up at Cloud smiling.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, finish up eating, then go get ready." Cloud replied

Denzel slurped down the rest of his cereal then sped upstairs. Tifa sat down at the table as Cloud poured her a cup of coffee. She smiled and nodded at him taking the cup. She still didn't quite know what to make of what was going on.

"So you're really going to take Denzel to school?" Tifa asked

"Yeah, we don't get to spend much time together so I thought he'd enjoy it." Answered Cloud

"He will, he really looks up to you."

"I know. Listen Tifa I……"

"TIFA! I CAN"T FIND MY LUCKY SHIRT!" shouted Denzel from upstairs

Tifa sighed.

"I guess I better go help him." Said Tifa

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Replied Cloud

Tifa took one last look back at Cloud then headed up the stairs.

A while later Cloud and Denzel were speeding through Edge of Cloud's bike. Cloud pulled up to the front of the school.

"Have a nice day." Stated Cloud

"Thanks." Replied Denzel

"Hey Denzel can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What if I was around more, you know we spend more time together?"

"Sounds awesome."

"What if I said that you, me and Tifa could do something this weekend. All of us."

"All of us?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds great."

A smile began to crept across Denzel's face. The anticipation started to fill up in him.

"Good I'll tell her. By the way….what do you think of Tifa?" asked Cloud smiling

Denzel beamed.

"She's great. She's kind and strong and she really cares about us all." Replied Denzel

"Thanks see you later." Replied Cloud

Denzel smiled at Cloud as he ran off toward school. Cloud smiled back. When Denzel was out of sight Cloud revved up his engine and headed off. He drove around the city for a while trying to clear his thoughts.

He turned the corner spying a flower shop ahead. Cloud parked his bike by the store. He sat there for a while. Just thinking. Turning over everything in his head. Cloud switched off his engine and headed inside.

Cloud looked over the different flowers. The shop manager came out from behind the counter and approached Cloud.

"You looking for something sir." Asked the manager

Cloud ignored her. His eyes came to focus on a set of red flowers. He plucked one out of the bunch.

"Yeah I want this one." Answered Cloud

"Is that all?" asked the manager

"Yeah, it is." Replied Cloud

After another hour driving around on his bike Cloud found himself standing in front of the Seventh Heaven bar again. He took a deep breathe, pushing the door open. The bar was empty, not being officially open yet.

Tifa heard him approach and came out from the kitchen to greet him. Cloud held out the flower he was holding. Tifa took a step back, shocked by his gesture. Taking a hold of the flower she brought it to her nose and took in the scent. She looked up at Cloud breathless.

"What's this for?" asked Tifa

"A present." Cloud replied

"It's lovely." Smiled Tifa

Tifa placed the flower in a vase with water on the counter. Cloud walked up behind her stopping only a foot away. Tifa turned around slowly, savoring the closeness. Cloud was acting strange, but she didn't care.

"Earlier you said you had something to tell me?" asked Tifa her eyes locking on to his glowing blue mako eyes

"Yeah, I did. It involves us….all of us." Cloud stumbled on his words

"Oh." Tifa replied solemn

"I want….I want to make Denzel my son. Adopt him." Cloud let out

Tifa was shocked.

"Cloud I….I don't know what to say. Denzel's going to be thrilled. Cloud your amazing!" exclaimed Tifa

Tifa threw her arms around Cloud. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Tifa blushed then pulled away embarrassed.

"Cloud I…"

"That's not all I have to say."

"What else is there I…mean…Cloud Strife father. Who'd have thought?"

"That's the other thing. I can't raise him alone Tifa. The boy needs a mother."

"Cloud."

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've been afraid, for a long time. It started back then…in our home town. And even after everything that fear never left me. I found myself wanting to get close, but the fear always made me pull back. It never went away, just went deeper. But I don't care anymore. I want to tell the people I love that I love them."

Tifa began to tremble. Looking into her eyes Cloud moved forward, closing the gap between them.

"One time you told me. That I was your strength. And I told you I'd be there. And I was, physically, but emotionally still distant. I said I cared and I do. I'm sorry Tifa. I…."

He struggled with the words.

"I love you." He let out

Tifa couldn't move. Cloud's words hit her like a ton of brinks. She had dreamed of this moment for years and now that it had come she was speechless. Her body started moving before her mind. She wrapped her arms around him again pulling him close. Cloud leaned in smiling. They locked lips, pure ecstasy.

Cloud pulled away first looking into Tifa's eyes. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. She hugged Cloud again just trying to make sure it wall all real.

"Tifa…will you stay with me, help me raise Denzel……will you marry me?" Cloud asked

Tifa smiled and nodded. Cloud leaned in again capturing her lips. He ran his hands through her hair. Tifa smiled, she began to unzip her top. She pushed back Cloud and laughed slightly.

"Maybe we should head upstairs instead of doing this in the bar." Laughed Tifa

"You're right." Replied Cloud

Tifa raced upstairs smiling to Cloud. He chuckled to himself and followed her up.

A few hour later School was over and Denzel was walking home with Marlene by his side. Denzel and Marlene avoided eye contact as they walked down the street. Each of them embarrassed to be around the other.

"So Cloud really took you to school this morning?" inquired Marlene

"Yeah, it's been great Cloud is around more often and we get to hang out." Replied Denzel

"It's just like with my Dad. Now that he has more people working with him he can spend more time here with me." Smiled Marlene

"Let's hurry up to Seventh Heaven maybe Tifa has some treats for us." Exclaimed Denzel

"Great."

"And maybe Cloud's there. I'm going to ask him if he can show me some of his moves."

The two children raced over to the Seventh Heaven bar, flinging the doors open. Denzel stood there in shock at the sight before him. Cloud and Tifa were standing in the middle of the bar….kissing. Marlene looked away embarrassed as Cloud and Tifa pushed away from each other.

Cloud tried to recover himself. He looked over at Denzel and motioned for him to come closer. Denzel looked at Cloud then at Tifa, he didn't know what was going.

"Denzel we have something to tell you. I know you've been without a family for a long time, but…..Tifa and I are going to get married and when we do…….we want to adopt you as our son." Smiled Cloud

Denzel beamed and threw his arms around Cloud. Cloud pulled the boy into a hug and grinned.

"We're going to be a family?" asked Denzel

"Yeah…..we are." Cloud answered back

**To be continued……………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.** **Now that Cloud has made his choice the next step is to pull his little family together. Easier said than done. The next chapter will focus more on Vincent and Yuffie's budding relationship. Tough times lay ahead, Keep reading. Remeber to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. you have I love getting feedback. Next chapter, Chapter 3: Crimson **


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. This one focuses on Vincent and Yuffie's relationship. In this chapter Vincent and Yuffie do a mission for the WRO as "Special enforcers." a position that will also one day be held by their son and daughter as well as Cloud and his son, Alex. I hope you all enjoy and rememeber to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. you might have. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crimson**

It was the same as always. Vincent hopped into the silver WRO van and took a seat. He closed his eyes to relax while the rest of the WRO troops piled in. Suddenly he felt something warm plop down besides him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smell next to him. He knew who it was, he took another deep breathe to calm himself down then opened his eyes.

"Hey Vinnie!" smiled Yuffie

Vincent shifted uncomfortably. Her bright smile, warmed his heart. Quickly he pushed his feelings down.

"Hi Yuffie. What have I told you about calling me that?" he responded

"Oh right sorry."

"No problem."

"So…..what's the mission for today?"

"Reeve said it was a simple mission. A former worker for the WRO ran off with a piece of equipment and is planning to sell in the under world. We got a tip that he was hiding out in the Gold Saucer."

"Really? The Gold Saucer! Oh that's amazing, I love that place we should go check out the….."

Yuffie looked up at Vincent's un-amused expression. She lowered her head and sighed. She was acting childish again. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Then something unexpected happened. Vincent grinned at her, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"Maybe after we're done. We might have sometime to see the sights." He stated

"Really?" Yuffie beamed

Vincent quickly switched back to his more stoic nature.

"Maybe." He affirmed

Yuffie nodded her head again. Vincent and Yuffie turned away from each other. Vincent mentally kicked himself for acting like that. Things had been….weird with each other lately. Although he managed to warm up to the hyperactive ninja, he came to see things about her. Things he hadn't seen before.

It was her warm personality and fiery attitude he like the most. She had an intoxicating smile. She seemed to over flow with happiness and…..and…..Vincent pushed these thoughts out of his head.

It was true he had gotten over Lucrecia, but he still knew that he could never have a normal relationship with anyone. He knew what was inside him, he knew it was unfair to ask anyone to stay be him, to love him. All Vincent could offer was friendship. But still he found his feeling growing everyday. In a way Yuffie reminded him of how he once felt about Lucrecia. Vincent knew he could always look to Yuffie for a smile.

It was unfair to let Yuffie in, force her to deal with his inner demons. He cared about her too much to put her through that. He was afraid of what the demon could do to her. But it was getting harder and harder to keep things in. After his talk with Cloud, Vincent thought things over. But he realized, for her own good…he couldn't let Yuffie in.

Yuffie sighed, she turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Vincent lost in thought again. Yuffie had always admired Vincent somewhat. He was cool, colleted, and even managed to be as strong as Cloud. He was really everything Yuffie wasn't. What would he want with some hyperactive, knuckle head, who didn't know when to shut her mouth.

Yuffie groaned. She started realizing she had feelings for the crimson warrior shortly after they started working together full time as partners in the WRO. She got to see a different side to Vincent. He was caring, not in a very overt way, but he always looked out for his friends. Always concerned more about others than himself. Also she noticed that he always seemed to be thinking, unlike herself. Vincent always thought about things, before he acted. Whereas Yuffie had a tendency to run off without thinking things through.

Maybe that's why a guy like him couldn't fall for a girl like her she thought. What did Yuffie have to offer. Lot's of people told her she was annoying. And she didn't think she looked very special. She didn't look as beautiful as Tifa or some of the others girls. Yuffie thought of herself as very plain. Vincent was around fifty-something years old. What would he want with a childish, plain looking knuckle head like herself.

Yuffie slumped in her seat. She tried acting more mature around him. Trying to follow orders better and act like how she thought Vincent would. But she always managed making a mess of things. Yuffie snuck another peak at Vincent feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

Who was she kidding, she thought, he was probably still stuck on her. On Lucrecia and if he wasn't he was probably still not to keen on starting up another relationship. Now that Yuffie thought of it, Vincent never really showed too much affection toward her. Nothing that would indicate interest.

It almost seemed like he was going out of his way not show any interest in her. Almost like it was his way of saying it wasn't going to happen. What would a guy as smart, as brave, as cool and as handsome as handsome as want with her. She couldn't help it, she was head over heels in love.

Yuffie groaned and stomped her foot down. Everyone looked over at her confused. She smiled nervously then turned her head away in embarrassment. Yuffie tapped the sides of her head in frustration. None of this was going to help her now. She had to focus there was a mission ahead. And Vincent said maybe afterwards they could see the sights.

Yuffie blinked. He did say that. At first she thought that the statement was rather odd, but pushed it out of her head when Vincent returned to his usual self. What did he mean by that? Yuffie perked up a bit at the thought of all the things she see and do with Vincent by her side as they explored the Golden Saucer. After a few minutes of day dreaming she shook her head again and tried to focus.

Focus she thought. There was a mission. There wouldn't even be time to have fun if the mission didn't get completed. Yuffie checked her gear one last time as the van traveled. Vincent waited until Yuffie wasn't paying attention. He turned his head slightly to sneak a peak at her. Vincent sighed then turned back away.

A few hours later Vincent and Yuffie found themselves sitting on a rooftop next to the hotel the man they were tracking was staying in. His room was a story down, unoccupied. Vincent intently watched the empty room with his binoculars, while Yuffie sat there mesmerized by the brilliants lights of the Gold Saucer. Swinging her feet back and forward she hummed happily.

"SO what's this guys name anyways?" Yuffie asked offhandedly

"Bevin something. Didn't really pay attention." Vincent replied

Yuffie sprang up then took a seat closer to Vincent and smiled at him. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus his attention back at the room. Yuffie turned her head away letting out a sigh.

"Where do you think he is?" Yuffie asked

Vincent remained silent.

"What makes you think he'll do the deal here?" she asked

"Because I can see the device in the room. He won't do it with out coming back at least." Vincent responded

"Then why don't we just go in there and take it then wait for the punk to come back." Asked Yuffie excitingly slamming her fist in her hand

"Because we need to catch him and the buyer in the act to amount a case. If we capture the buyer we might find a key to a leak in the WRO." Vincent explained

Yuffie's shoulders slumped she felt like a total loser. Vincent looked over to see her dismayed. He looked her in the eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry. The others are searching everywhere and keeping tabs on him. We'll get this guy." Stated Vincent

"I guess." Sighed Yuffie

Vincent looked over at Yuffie. She didn't seem like her usual bright self. Vincent checked the time. They had been waiting for a few hours and Bevin still hadn't returned to his room. Vincent handed Yuffie his binoculars and headed for the rooftop exit. Yuffie looked at Vincent confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Just checking on something." He replied

"But what about Bevin?"

"You can handle it I trust you."

Yuffie smiled at Vincent as he nodded back. He opened the door and headed downstairs. Yuffie felt like she was floating on air. He said he trusted her. Yuffie giggled with excitement.

Vincent headed out in to the Gold Saucer arcade area. Vincent observed all the blinking lights around him. It was a bit disorienting. But what he truly noticed was the people. All the smiling faces, the laughing, people seemed to be having a good time here. Vincent looked around until he spied what he was looking for.

It was a simple little set-up. A small booth with a classic style pellet rifle, where you shoot metallic bunny ducks to win a stuffed animal prize. Vincent quickly exchanged some of his gil for Gp and approached the booth. Vincent placed the Gp on the booth and picked up the rifle. The attendant smiled at him as he collected the Gp. Vincent.

"You think your up for it sir." Smirked the attendant

Vincent remained silent. Without a second's hesitation Vincent pulled the trigger and didn't stop until every last shot was fired. Everyone a perfect hit. The attendant's jaw dropped. He tried to recover himself as Vincent handed him the gun back.

"Winner. What would you like as a prize?" asked the attendant

"What would a woman like?" Vincent asked uneasily

The attendant blinked. He chuckled, picking out a cutesy pink bunny.

"Here you go sir. I hope your lady friend will like it." He smiled

Vincent took the bunny and nodded thank you to the man. He stowed it away under his cloak and began heading back to the hotel. Just then something caught Vincent's eyes. It was Bevin he was sitting at a restaurant wearing sunglasses. Vincent discreetly pulled out his communication device and radioed in all the WRO agents.

"Everyone report in. Have you spotted Bevin yet?" Vincent asked keeping an eye on the target

"Yeah, this is unit 012. I've spotted him here at the theater watching a show. I'll keep my tabs on him." Responded on of the troops

Vincent moved in closer. A man dressed in black suit sat down in front of Bevin. As they started talking Vincent radioed in the troops again.

"It's a fake. Unit 012 stay where you are and bring him in. Everyone else head for the food court, proceed with caution. The sale's going down here." Vincent commanded

"Right." Everyone reported back

Vincent walked into the restaurant taking a seat across from Bevin and the buyer. He slipped his phone out of his pocket then recorded the deal with his camera. Bevin pulled out a metal container from under the table sliding it over to the man. The man nodded then handed Bevin a small envelope. Bevin opened to reveal it contained money.

Once the deal was done Vincent slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled out his gun. He stood up approaching the pair slowly. Bevin slipped the envelope in his jacket and began to leave when Vincent point his gun at them. Everyone in the restaurant froze in fear. Shrieks of terror rising up.

"You two are coming with me, by the authority of the WRO." Stated Vincent

The man in the black suit laughed. Bevin was shaking, fear racking every portion of his body.

"It seems you caught us." Just then the man twisted his wrist around producing a hidden gun from his sleeve

The man fired at Vincent, with the bullet barreling at him he only had a second to dodge. Vincent ducked out of the way in time, spinning around to kick the gun out of the man's hand. Bevin made a mad dash out the door as Vincent picked up the man in black tossing him on to the table. Two WRO troops came in from the side entrance guns drawn.

"Take him in, I'll go after Bevin!" Vincent commanded

Vincent pushed the door aside rushing past the throngs of spectators. Using his demonic strength Vincent leapt over a popcorn cart into the air. He caught sight of Bevin just a few feet ahead. Vincent hit the ground with a thud and continued on.

From out of nowhere a drink cart found its way into his path. Vincent accidentally knocked in to it spilling a few drinks. He almost slipped but he managed to recover himself easily and pushed forward. He was only a few inches away from Bevin when he noticed something was wrong. Vincent stopped to check under his cloak, Yuffie's gift was missing.

Forgetting about Bevin Vincent headed back to find the bunny laying on the ground. He dusted it off then cursed himself for going back. Stuffing back under his cloak Vincent leapt into the air again. He landed on the ledge of a building then used the momentum to push him straight for Bevin.

Bevin saw Vincent coming and quickly turned the cover to head down a flight of stairs. Vincent landed right behind him narrowly missing. Bevin quickly headed down the stairs. The last thing he saw before he found himself face down on the ground was a greenish, black blur plowing right into him.

Vincent stood there shocked as Yuffie smiled and waved at him. She was standing right on Bevin's back holding him down. Two more WRO troops arrived from the other direction to take him in. Vincent descended the stairs, holstering his gun as Yuffie beamed up at him.

"So how did I do?" she asked excitedly

"You were really helpful……very……professional." Vincent answered back

"Thanks. I saw him coming and you weren't there yet so I decided to just head in and take him down like the punk he was." Yuffie gloated punching her fists in the air

Vincent smiled at the young hyperactive girl.

"Yeah I got a little distracted back there." Vincent replied

"Oh my gawd. THE great Vincent Valentine getting distracted. How in the world did that happen." Laughed Yuffie

Vincent shifted uncomfortably as he reached under his cloak. Yuffie eyed him suspiciously. He pulled out the stuffed animal holding it in Yuffie's direction. Yuffie squealed with delight taking it into her arms and giving it a big hug.

"I thought you could use it. You seemed…..down. And I like it better when….when your happy." Vincent had trouble letting the words out

Yuffie blushed heavily. Turning her face away from Vincent she tried to calm herself down, before giving him a thank you hug. Vincent soaked in her warmth as Yuffie enjoyed the closeness. They lingered like that before pulling away nervously.

"I'm…..I'm going to check on the prisoners. See you later." Vincent shook it all off and returned to his normal demeanor

Yuffie quietly watched him walk away, never once turning back. She sighed to herself, taking a good look at the gift he had given her. He was sending mixed signals again, first he acted incredibly nice then he was back to being cold and distant. Yuffie thought she'd never figure him out. But for now she thought she'd settle for this token, this sweet gift that proved that he a least cared a little.

Yuffie's phone began to ring snapping her out of her daydream. Yuffie shook out everything and answered the phone her usual cheery self.

"Heellloo, The great ninja Yuffie speaking." She smiled

"Yuffie. It's Tifa I have amazing news." Tifa sounded more excited than usual

Yuffie listened intently as Tifa filled her in on everything. Yuffie started bouncing up and down joyful as Tifa broke her the news.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, I don't believe this. This is SO amazing. This is like the biggest news….EVER! I'll be there as soon as I can, we SO need to talk." Squealed Yuffie

"Okay, I'll be here at the bar. See you." Replied Tifa happily

"Okey dokey." Laughed Yuffie

Yuffie smiled, she was happy for her friend. At least some things in the world were going just perfectly. Yuffie sped through the crowded streets of the Gold Saucer. It was time to celebrate.

**To be continued……………**

**

* * *

Hey everyone I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. The next chapter will focus on Cloud and Tifa, trying to put together a wedding while at the same time dealing with Denzel's adoption. Also Vincent and Yuffie ask around for advice on relationships. Keep reading Next Chapter, Chapter 4: Unions. **


	4. Chapter 4: Unions

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. This chapter focuses on a lot of the unions going on so far. Cloud tries to pull his family together while Yuffie struggles to figure out Vincent, meanwhile Tifa tries to keep all the people she love happy the best that she can. Remember send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc Keep reading.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unions**

Clouds leg began to twitch as he sat there. Off all the places he had been it was funny that none seemed as daunting to him at this moment then this simple office building. Cloud and Tifa sat in a small waiting room, to the left of them was a door behind it, hopefully, their new family.

Tifa noticed how worried Cloud had become. She hadn't seen him this tense in awhile. Just then the door opened to reveal the smiling form of their good friend Reeve. Tifa grasped a hold of Cloud's hand as they stood up.

"How'd it go?" Cloud asked

"Well I pulled all the strings I could. Everything is moving smoothly and nothing's wrong with the paper work. All that needs to happen is that they just want to have a small interview with you to just see if Denzel is going to a good family. You two should be fine." Reeve patted Cloud on the shoulder supportively

"Thanks Reeve. You've been a big help." Tifa smiled

"Please after all that's happened it's the least I could have done for you guys." Reeve smiled back

"We appreciate your help." Cloud shook Reeve's hand

"Well I have to be going. Good luck to you both." Smiled Reeve

Tifa gave him a big hug before he walked away. Cloud turned his attention back toward the door. He took a deep breathe and tried to clear his mind.

"Don't be so stressed. She's just a social worker. This is hardly worst than fighting Sephiroth, look she's harmless." Tifa stated griping Clouds hand tighter

"I know, but I can't help but think, What if she's sees that I'll be a lousy dad?" Cloud sighed

"You're going to be a great dad."

Tifa leaned in and gave Cloud a peck on the lips. She smiled back at her.

"You're right let's get this over with." Cloud replied

Cloud pushed open the door. The Social worker adjusted her glasses as they entered. They took a seat on the other side of the desk and tried to relax.

"Mr. Strife, Miss. Lockhart, welcome. My name is Kasumi Ito." Smiled Ms. Ito

"Hello Ms. Ito." Tifa smiled back

"Hey." Replied Cloud

"Now, we only have the child's best interests in mind. As you know I met with Denzel earlier and now I wanted to get a chance to meet with you. Ah…..where is Denzel right now?" Ms. Ito asked

"He's with a friend of ours. She took him to get some lunch then take him back home. Her name is Yuffie." Tifa replied trying to hide her nervousness

"Okay, then Mr. Strife tell me what is your occupation?"

"Ah…..I run a delivery service. And I….I do a little……..freelance work for the WRO." Cloud stammered

"You don't have to be so nervous Mr. Strife."

"Sorry I'm just a little out of my element." Cloud sighed

"It's okay Mr. Strife. Now in what type of capacity do work for the WRO exactly?"

"I can't really talk too much about that, but I work a lot with Reeve Tuesti." Cloud replied straightening up in his seat

"We're familiar with Mr. Tuesti. Thank you very much Mr. Strife. What about you Miss. Lockhart?"

"Oh, I own a bar in Edge." Tifa replied

"A bar….do you really think that is the right kind of living condition for a child?" Ms. Ito asked calmly

"Well we only keep a respectable clientele and I would die before I let anything bad happen to Denzel. Believe me I make sure that Denzel is raised in a nice healthy environment with people who love and care about him." Tifa replied firmly

"Very good Miss Lockhart. Now is there anything else you're involved in." Smiled Ms. Ito

"Well, I assist Cloud with his business and I work with the WRO much in the same capacity as him." Tifa replied

"Thank you Miss Lockhart. Now how long have you known Denzel?"

"A few years." Replied Cloud

"About 3." Tifa corrected

"And in all that time how have you accommodated his needs?"

"We've enrolled him in a good school. And makes sure he has everything he needs: food, clothes, books, everything." Replied Tifa

"Good. Now it says here that you two will be getting married soon. When are planning to do this before or after the adoption?"

"After….in two months. We're going to leave Denzel with a friend of ours named Barret, he has a daughter of his own, then go on our honeymoon. Then we'll return home and raise Denzel just like we always have." Tifa replied

"Very good. Now there's just one last thing I really want to know. Why do You really want to be a father Mr. Strife? What do you think you have to offer to Denzel?"

Cloud was taken aback. He remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breathe.

"I lost all the family I had years ago. When we found Denzel the same had happen to him. He reminded so much of myself in so many ways. I don't want him to have to suffer the way I did. I just want us to be a family." Cloud replied

Tifa smiled at him supportively. Ms. Ito closed the file in front of her taking off her glasses.

"Well thank you both. I'm sure there will be no problem processing your adoption request. Good day."

Cloud and Tifa stood up shaking Ms. Ito's hand before heading out the door. Immediately after Cloud shut the door, Tifa threw her hands around him bringing him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Tifa stared into the depths of his mako blue eyes.

"You did great." She smiled

"Thanks." Cloud smiled back

Meanwhile Vincent sat on a stool staring out a window inside of a WRO office. Next to him Shelke sat strapped into her personal net dive chair, shifting through different documents on the WRO and writing up a debriefing report on Vincent's last mission. Shelke removed her head gear as a young officer entered the roof holding some disks. Shelke looked over at Vincent as she accepted the disks, he sat there glassy eyed lost in thought.

"Thank you for these Lieutenant Cash." Shelke saluted the solider

"You're welcome Ms. Rui. Good day Mr. Valentine." Saluted before he left

Shelke placed the disks on her desk then pulled her chair over to Vincent snapping him out of his trance.

"You seem more distracted than usual. You've been here for an hour and we've only written up half the report. Is there anything wrong." Asked Shelke sympathetically

"It's nothing." Vincent Replied

"Come on you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Excuse me if I'm less than enthusiastic to talk to you about things, especially in this subject."

Vincent stood up and began heading for the door when Shelke smiled interrupting his departure.

"I see it's about a woman isn't it? Good for you." Shelke cheered for him

Vincent sighed turning back to face her.

"No it isn't."

"Who is she?"

"There's no one."

"Come on tell me, maybe I can help."

"No. I don't feel like talking about it. Especially with someone who has part of Lucrecia's personality in her."

"Maybe I'm the best person to talk to then. Who knows you better in that type of situation than her? I still have access to some of her memories, the ones about you are some of the strongest."

"Please don't bring that up. Besides even if there was someone and I'm not saying there is…..in the end I can't be with anyone……ever."

"Is this about the Chaos thing?"

"I'm a monster. A demon all I can bring to her is pain and suffering. Nothing changes that. Even after what happened when we defeated Deepground one thing doesn't change I can't fall in love. I can't afford to."

"But you've learned to control things. Chaos isn't a problem anymore and you've managed to master all your other forms."

"It isn't a problem because I force it to be that way. Everyday I struggle against the forces within me. Chaos will always be a problem. It wasn't just put in me, it was bonded to me and will always be a part of me for as long as I live, just like the others. This makes me a monster."

"Vincent. You've come so far why are letting this all get to you now. Look at Cloud he's moving on. After everything that ever happened to him, he's settling down now and starting a family."

"That's the problem. I've really only know one other man who's suffered as much as I have. Now I watch him finally embracing his light with all his heart. I wonder if I'm strong enough to do so too. What kind of life could I lead? What if I did let myself go, embrace Yuffie. I can't give the life she needs, she deserves. What about kids, what if they inherit all of this? I can't do that, cause other so much suffering."

"So it's Yuffie."

"Forget I told you anything."

"Vincent, I'm your friend. And I think that you should be happy. If Yuffie makes you happy than be with her."

"Easier said than done. End of discussion." Vincent turned away from her and headed out the door without looking back

Shelke turned her attention out the window and looked upon the clear blue sky.

"He's so stubborn. Even now he's still holding a piece of himself back." For a second it seemed as if Shelke was channeling Lucrecia, but she quickly snapped out of it and returned to her net dive chair

Back at Seventh Heaven, Yuffie sat at the bar drinking a cup of warm tea, while Denzel sat at one of the booths doing his homework. Yuffie sighed taking another sip of her tea when she heard the sound of the front door opening. Denzel bolted out of his seat excitedly to greet Cloud and Tifa as they entered the bar. Yuffie spun around in her seat to face them.

Tifa knelt down to give Denzel a hug, while Cloud playful mussed up his hair. Yuffie watched the scene longingly and sighed once more. They certainly did look like a real family, Yuffie thought. Cloud smiled at Denzel placing a hand on his shoulder as the boy lead him back to the booth he was sitting in before. Tifa head around the other side of the bar and poured herself a cup of tea as Yuffie turned to face her.

"How'd it go." Yuffie placed her hands under her chin and leaned in intently

"I went great. Cloud was a bit nervous at first, but he did well." Tifa replied

"THE Cloud Strife, nervous, the man who defeated the great Sephiroth, humbled before a mild mannered social worker?" Yuffie replied with a sarcastic smile

Tifa rolled her eyes then playful smacked Yuffie on the arm.

"You're terrible. Cloud is only worried that he won't be a good father, but I think he'll be a great one." Tifa nodded her head in affirmation of her statement

"I think Cloud would make a great dad too. Just think of it Tifa in a few months you and Cloud will be married and have a family." Yuffie squealed pounding the bar with her fists lightly

Tifa laughed at the younger girls antics.

"Yuffie calm down."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you. You get to be happy, with the man you love." Yuffie's head dropped as she finished her statement

"How are things going with Vincent?" Tifa asked supportively

"I don't really know." Yuffie's head slumped

"Hang in there."

"It's really hard to read the guy. The other day we had a mission and he disappeared for a while only to show up at the end to give me a present because he thought I was depressed. And now we haven't spoken to each other ever since."

"What did he get you?"

"Some stuffed rabbit he won while we were at the Gold Saucer."

"Vincent played a game…..to win something for you? It looks like he cares about you."

"You think?"

"I can't say for certain, I don't really know what goes on in Vincent's head. But the fact that he thought about your feelings shows that he cares somewhat."

"I don't know. But let's forget this right now and focus on something happier. What are you and Cloud going to do for your wedding?"

"Well we just wanted to keep it simple."

"I see, so you can hurry up and get to the honeymoon."

Tifa rolled her eyes at Yuffie again who burst into laughter.

"Yuffie." Tifa chided

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But haven't you always wanted a big wedding in a nice church and everything."

"When I was younger……..But now I realize it's more about the man than the ceremony. I just want to be happy with Cloud, then after the honeymoon we can come back and be a family with Denzel."

"Sounds nice."

"Don't worry Yuffie I'm sure things will work out."

While the girls continued to talk Cloud heard the sound of the phone ringing. Cloud signaled to Tifa that he'd answer it. Excusing himself from Denzel Cloud walked up the stairs and answered the phone.

"Cloud speaking." He answered

"Mr. Strife, I'm Principle Flores." Replied the principle from Denzel's school

"Is there anything wrong?" Cloud asked

"I just wanted to talk to you about Denzel, he got in to a fight the other day. We sent home a note but we didn't get an answer. I'd like to arrange a meeting so we can talk things out." The principle stated

"Sure. I'll come in tomorrow."

"How bout 10?"

"Fine. See you later."

"Goodbye Mr. Strife."

Cloud hung up the phone and sighed. Heading down the stairs he saw Tifa and Yuffie still discussing wedding plans. He looked over at Denzel to see him still working on his homework.

"Hey Teef. I'm going to take Denzel to get some ice cream okay." He called out

"But we're going to have dinner in a little while?" She called back

"It'll be fine I just want to have a talk with him alone."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go." Cloud called out to Denzel

After a short drive Cloud and Denzel ended up outside the city near the ruins of Midgar. Denzel clung onto Cloud as they passed by the piles of ruble and broken down buildings. Finally Cloud stopped the bike right in front of a familiar looking beaten down church.

Cloud hopped off his bike heading into the church with Denzel timidly following behind. Cloud pushed open the weathered door causing a small cloud of dust to spring up. Moving past it he took a seat on the pews and waited for Denzel to sit by him. Denzel kept his head focused on the ground as Cloud thought over what he was going to say.

"Your principle called. She said you were fighting." Cloud stated

Denzel turned away hiding his face from Cloud.

"It's nothing." He muttered

"Denzel it's not good to be starting fights in school. How do you think Tifa would feel about this if she knew?" Cloud asked Calmly

"It was his fault any way." Denzel let out

"Who?"

"This guy named Jason. He made fun of Marlene."

"What did he say?"

"He's just a bully. He picks on a lot of people. I told him to stop and he made fun of me. He said "Why don't you run off with your girlfriend, before I hurt you."………….so I punched him first."

Cloud couldn't help but break into laughter. Cloud mussed up Denzel's hair, then turned to look at him seriously.

"I applaud you for standing up against a bully, but you just can't punch the guy."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Strength is more than just about fighting, sometimes it means being stronger on the inside."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You should have just walked away. Told a teacher."

"It would have made me look like a wuss."

"So…..who cares what others think. Punching that jerk only makes you bad as him."

"You fight."

"That's different."

"How."

"I have to fight so people won't die or get hurt. You don't have that responsibility, so until you do no more school yard scuffles."

Cloud stood up and began to walk away, Denzel sat there for a little while longer before calling out to Cloud, causing him to stop.

"Do you really want to be my dad?" Denzel asked

"Yeah I really do." Cloud answered with a smile

"Why?"

"You remind me a lot of myself. I lost all my family like you, I don't want you to have to feel the way I felt."

"I was alone, when you found me….I…."

"I know."

Cloud placed a hand on Denzel's shoulder and looked him right in the face.

"You can call me dad if you want. Because from now on you're going to be Denzel Strife, my son. No matter what, you're my son." Cloud smiled

Denzel nodded his head in agreement. Cloud patted him on the shoulder then led him out of the church.

"Are you going to tell Tifa about this?' Denzel asked sheepishly climbing back onto the bike

"Not this time. But don't do it again." Cloud sternly replied

"Why did you bring us here?" Denzel asked taking one last look at the church

"This place just seemed like a good place to just come and talk things out." Cloud revved up the engine of his bike and headed back toward Edge

As Cloud drove away a woman in a pink dress appeared leaning on the door of the church watching him. She smiled bright as a man dressed in a SOLIDER uniform came up behind her.

"He's going to make a good father isn't he?" Aerith smiled

"Who knows stranger things have happened. But I have a feeling he'll do all right." Laughed Zack

"If he only knew what was in store for him." Sighed Aerith

**To be continued………..**

**

* * *

Hope you all have been enjoying my story. The next chapter will jump ahead to the day before Cloud and Tifa's wedding. It will focus on Vincent and his feelings on all the things going on. He still has been avoiding Yuffie this whole time, how will he deal with things? Keep reading. Remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, opinions, etc. that you have. I love getting feedback. Keep your eye out for the next chapter. Coming soon, Chapter 5: The Best Man**


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Man

**Hey everyone, here's the latest chapter. This one focuses on Vincent. As Cloud prepares for the next step in his life, Vincent reflects on his own life. After avoiding Yuffie for two months, he finally comes to realize something important. Remember to send me any reviews, thoughts, questions, thoughts, suggestions, etc. you have.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Best Man**

**2 months later………..**

Vincent sighed as he walked down the dirt path. He looked up ahead was his destination: Healin Lodge. A few minutes later Vincent reached the door. Placing his hand on the door handle, Vincent sighed once more taking his gun out.

As he opened the door, Reno ran toward him with a scream weapon drawn while Rude came at him from the side. Vincent quickly kicked Rude in the face causing him to cry out in pain as he stumbled back. Angry Reno raised his rode overhead bringing it down on Vincent. Vincent fired, the bullet slicing through the air knocking the rod out of his hand.

Reno stood there bewildered for a moment before Vincent used his other arm to grab Reno by the collar of his shirt and toss him out the open door. Rude rubbed his nose and came at Vincent arms raised. Vincent let out an annoyed groan and slapped Rude with barrel of his before tossing him out the door as well, knocking right into Reno who was on his way back in. Vincent shut the door locking them out when he heard the clicks of rifles.

He turned around to see Tseng and Elena pointing rifles at him standing next to Rufus' desk. Rufus leaned back in his chair, smiling at Vincent. He raised up his hand and slowly brought it down signaling to the two remaining Turks to lower their weapons.

"Sorry about that, but if I must make a comment you don't seem all that sporting today?" smiled Rufus

"I'm not in the mood." Answered Vincent gruffly

"I can see that."

"You know why I came here so give me the money and I'll be out of here."

"Ah yes, so Reeve has sent you to collect. I hear you've been accepting many jobs from Reeve these past few months."

"Have to keep busy somehow. What business is it of yours?"

"Please I was raised a businessman, I always make sure I know everything about a company before I invest. Especially the more interesting parts."

"Just give me the money."

Maintaining eye contact Rufus opened the bottom right hand drawer of his desk, taking out a sealed envelope. He placed it on the desk, Vincent cautiously approached and took a hold of it. He inspected the envelope before stowing it away for safety.

"Goodbye." Said Vincent turning away

"See you later." Replied Rufus

Vincent opened the door, immediately Reno popped up in front of him. Before Reno could move Vincent gave him a hard right straight to the face. Reno stumbled back clutching his nose in pain as the blood oozed forth. Rude raised his fist at Vincent only to find Vincent's gun pointing him right in the face.

Rude's shoulders slumped as he stepped back allowing Vincent to pass. Vincent holstered his gun and headed of back down the road. Rude helped Reno back into the lodge.

"What the hell was his problem, yo! He knows we were just messin with him." Grumbled Reno applying pressure to his nose

"I warned you. Help the idiot with his nose, I'm going to attend to some business." Rufus got out of his chair and began heading for the next room

"When are you going to tell us about this secret project your working on. You know hiring scientist, late night shipments, dealing with local thugs to steal stuff from the WRO." Asked Tseng eyeing Rufus

"You don't know what you're talking about. If I were you I'd forget everything." Smirked Rufus as he closed the door to the next room behind him

"My nose, yo?" Reno complained

The other Turks rolled their eyes at him.

"Come on." Elena groaned grabbing Reno by the arm pulling him toward the bathroom

A few hours later, Reeve was sitting in his office working on some paper work when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Reeve answered keeping his focus on his work

Vincent entered placing the envelope on the desk. Reeve look up at him and smiled, placing his pen down.

"Thanks for going, not many people can handle going over there to collect. One of these days I swear, I'll get the WRO off his support." Reeve rubbed his temples

"I want another mission, solo. Like the others." Vincent replied tersely

Reeve looked up at him bewildered.

"Vincent there are no more missions for you. For the past two months you've been asking for missions and I gave you everything we have, all solo like you asked for. Tomorrow is Cloud and Tifa's wedding shouldn't be getting ready for it?" laughed Reeve

"I'm not going." Vincent answered

"What's going on with you? You've been acting kind of strange lately. Why don't you take a break?" Reeve answered concerned

"No thanks. If you have nothing I'll go. Call if got something." Vincent replied turning his back on Reeve

Vincent headed back out the door. Reeve waited a bit before he picked up his phone and dialed in a number. Placing it to his ear, he waited for a while before someone answered

"Strife Delivery!" Cloud answered

Night had come now and Vincent sat all alone on a cliff over looking Edge City. He seemed to be finding himself like this more and more now. In these past few months he had managed to alienate himself from everyone he called a friend. All because he was avoiding……..her. Vincent sighed his breathe visible in the cold night air.

He heard the sound of a bike approaching and instantly knew who it was. He entertained the idea of running of, but decided against it. Cloud pulled up his bike a few feet away from Vincent.

"You know how hard it was to find you?" Cloud sighed getting of his bike

Vincent remained silent not looking back at him.

"Reeve told me about your extra work load. We've been trying to get a hold of you for a long time. What's going on?" Cloud asked

Vincent stayed silent.

"Are you coming to the wedding at least?"

"Sorry……I can't." answered Vincent

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is this about……"

"Don't……just don't."

Cloud folded his arms leaning back on his bike.

"You know, Yuffie's been spending a lot of time at the bar talking with Tifa. Mostly about the wedding, she's going to be Tifa's maid of honor. We're getting married in Aerith's church. We had it cleaned up a bit and it's going to be small, but everyone will be there."

"I'm still not going."

"You can't run forever."

"You should know that I can. And that's part of the problem."

"Vincent, we want you there. I've been trying to call you. I wanted you to be my best man."

"There's got to be better people than me. What about Barret?"

"He's giving Tifa away. Closest thing she's got to a father."

"Cid?"

"He's got that new baby to deal with, didn't you know?"

"So Sherra finally gave birth. Congratulations to him. What about Nanaki?"

"Vincent……we want you there. It's important to all of us. You are our friend."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you were me, would you still go for it?"

"I can't answer that. I would do what I would do, but it would be what you would do. Last time you ran for years till we found you in the mansion. How long will it be now?"

"I can't face her. Every time I look at her, I can see all that happiness contained within, all that light."

"And then you think, she's defiantly too good for me. It don't deserve that light. I don't want to bring her any unhappiness, I'm no good. I've been there Vincent. I'm not asking you to go there and admit everything, and the whole nine yards. I'm asking you……as a friend…..for one day, let go, confront it whatever your choice is and be there for me and Tifa. Maybe you can't have love, I don't know, but why throw friendship away too. You've come too far to start going back, we all have."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"It's not insight, it's inspiration. I embraced the light. And tomorrow I'll have a full family to show for it."

Cloud reached into his pocket taking a few steps. Bent down to lay a brightly shinning gold object next to Vincent. Cloud looked up at the moon one last time before getting on his bike and heading off. Vincent reached down to pick up the item. It was a wedding ring, with a sparkling clear diamond. Vincent thought over Cloud's best man offer.

The Next day a crew of WRO personnel were busy at work putting the finishing up decorating the old church. Next to it a small tent had been set up, inside Tifa sat in front of a mirror putting last touches on her make up. Yuffie came up behind her friend with a warm smile. Tifa took a look at herself in the mirror, both women admiring how lovely she looked in her dress.

In side the church Cloud sat on one of the pews with Barret, Nanaki and Cait Sith nearby. Nanaki fiddled around with the bow tie around his neck as Cloud slumped his head. There was still no sigh of Vincent and the wedding would begin soon. Cait started bouncing up and down with joy, much to Barret's annoyance.

Cloud let out a chuckle. It was too bad Reeve couldn't be here, but at least he sent Cait so that a part of him could. Now all they were waiting on was the best man.

"I don't know why I let Yuffie put this stupid thing on me." Groaned Nanaki pawing away at his bow tie

"You look fine my boy, kinda spiffy." Cait chimed in

"Yeah besides Tifa said you looked cute and it's all about what see wants today, Red." Laughed Barret

"Has anyone seen Cid, yet?" asked Cloud

"Yeah, He's outside with the wife and the rest of the guests. Not a very turn out." Chuckled Barret

"Good, it's better that way." Cloud responded

Cloud checked he watch again, still no sign of Vincent.

"Relax, everything will go just fine." Assured Barret

Cloud started rubbing his temples. Just then the door of the church swung open to reveal Vincent Valentine, dressed in a black tux. All three men and the animatronics cat couldn't help but chuckle as Vincent made his way down the isle.

"You showed up." Remarked Cloud shaking Vincent's hand

"I figured….maybe you were right. Besides you need this back." Replied Vincent pulling Cloud's ring out of his pocket

"You're the best man. Hold on to it, until it's time." Cloud patted Vincent on the shoulder then headed for the alter

"I it's time to get this show on the road!" Shouted Cait with excitement

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when Tifa comes walking in here." Laughed Barret as he headed for Tifa's tent

Vincent took a deep breathe, all the guest started filling in. Cloud couldn't help, but smile as he awaited his bride. Vincent stayed in place watching everyone file in a solemn look upon his face. He was here to support his friend, but he also knew what else he must do.

After the wedding everyone had gathered at the Bar for the reception. Seventh Heaven bursting with the sounds of celebration. However, Vincent chose to remain removed from all the celebration. Leaning on the wall back wall of the back, Vincent quietly watched the orange glow of the sunset.

It was then he sensed here presence. Poking her head from around the corner Yuffie watched him stand there alone. Vincent lowered his head with a sigh.

"I know you're there." Vincent remarked

Spooked Yuffie pulled her head back , hugging the wall in embarrassment. Slowly she took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself before approaching him.

"I just haven't seen you in a while." Yuffie desperately tried to hide her embarrassment "It was nice to see you there. Cloud was glad to have you as his best man."

Vincent didn't speak, he only continued to stare at the setting sun.

"Vincent I…..where have you been?" Yuffie held her breathe waiting for an answer

"I've just been busy. Doing jobs for Reeve."

"I know…..I asked him and he said you started asking for only solo missions. I….I just want to know what's going on with you."

Vincent turned to look at Yuffie's face. He could tell there was sadness in her eyes. She generally cared about him, he could tell it. He took a moment to look her over. She was beautiful in her black bridesmaid gown.

"Yuffie I need to tell you something."

Yuffie began to tremble. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder looking deep into her eyes. you a friend. A good friend and that's it. These past few months, I've come to realize a few things. I hope we can continue to be good friends." Vincent lied

Yuffie's heart sank. It took every once of her will not to break down crying. As soon as he finished speaking Vincent turned away from her. Taking a deep breathe he walked away, he didn't want to look back for fear of changing his mind.

It was a tough decision, but he knew that they could both move on now. Yuffie could be with someone who could give her all the things he couldn't. She could be happy now. As for Vincent, it was just one more pain he'd have to deal with. He knew he made the right choice at least that's what he kept telling himself as he headed down the road, away from the party.

Yuffie stood there heartbroken, eyes welling with tears. It hurt, it hurt really bad. It was like Vincent could sense what she was thinking and stomped all over her heart. She couldn't hold it in anymore, falling to her knees she burst into a full fit of crying.

"I….love….you…" She choked out

As Vincent reached the WRO van he used to get here, he turned to watch the sun finally dip below the horizon. As they darkness took over he entered the van shutting the door behind him. He sat there motionless, staring into the dark, not even moving to switch on the engine.

"Yuffie." He whispered to himself

Vincent learned along time ago how to stop the tears from coming. But as he sat there he realized that it did not mean it didn't hurt any less.

**To be continued………………….**

**

* * *

How sad for Vincent and Yuffie, but he's made his choice...for now. The next chapter takes place about a year later. Yuffie and Vincent's relationship has managed to slightly recover although they remain somewhat distant due to what happened. However, in the next chapter the lives of Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, and even Cid and his wife are shaken up by some unexpected developements. Coming Soon Chapter 6: Conception.**


	6. Chapter 6: Conception

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. This one deals with a major change in both Cloud and Vincent's lives. Each of the will deal with things in different ways, but it's sure to be interesting. Remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Conception**

**10 months later……….**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Edge city. Tifa was sitting in one of the booths of Seventh Heaven pouring some tea for her guest, Cid's wife Shera. Next to the table Shera's infant son slept the day away in his stroller. Shera smiled taking the cup in hand, carefully blowing on it.

"I can't believe your pregnant again. Jr. over there just turned one a few months ago." Tifa remarked poring herself a cup

"He sure has been a handful, but I love the little guy." Shera chuckled

"He is a cute one, isn't he?" Tifa gushed watch the infant stir in his sleep

"Speaking of babies, when are you and Cloud going to have one?" Shera asked giving Tifa a look

Tifa nearly spat out her tea. Flustered, she froze for a second trying to think of a response.

"Well….I don't know if we're exactly ready yet. I mean we have Denzel and we're always taking care of Marlene." Tifa replied trying to hide her embarrassment

"I think you two would be wonderful parents. I mean did you really think Cid would be such a great father?" Shera placed a hand on Tifa's supportively

"To be honest……not really."

"Well, you'd be surprised. Cid has a whole different side to himself. He can be hard to deal with, but when he's with his family……he's different. When Cid held his son for the first time, you would have thought he was some else. The way he fawned over the child, right then and there any doubts I had about Cid being a father washed away. I'm sure Cloud will be the same. I've seen the way he acts around Denzel, he's a great Dad, Denzel worships him."

"I'm just kinda scared about the whole thing. With all we've been through, all the fighting, the mako poisoning, and everything else. I don't even know if we can have a child."

"That's easy, just go to a doctor. They can just run a test."

"I still don't know. There's just a lot of doubt. Everything is just so good right now and I'm afraid…..I'm afraid that we might lose it all some how."

"I guess it's natural to be afraid with all you've gone through. But it's all made you such a strong person."

"Thanks…..a baby….I'd become as big as a house……but still." Tifa lightly traced her finger around the edge of her tea cup "I think I'm just going to let things continue as they are for now."

"I guess that's for the best."

Cid Jr. began to stir again, breaking in to a fit of crying. Shera picked him up, trying to calm her infant son.

"Hey Tifa could you watch him for a second while I fix up his bottle?" Shera handed her son to Tifa

Tifa took the infant into her arms. Jr. looked up at her and with a goofy smile reached his tiny hand up towards Tifa's face. Shera smiled warmly at the scene.

"I guess he likes you." Shera laughed

Tifa smiled brightly at the small child. Tifa never really thought of herself as someone capable of bringing life into the world. But then again lots of things in her life seemed to be going in ways she never thought of. Maybe…….an addition to the family wouldn't be so bad.

"You're such a cutie aren't you?" Tifa laughed as she smiled at the small child in her hands

Later that night Tifa was standing in front of her mirror looking still thinking about her talk with Shera. Placing a hand on her stomach she sighed.

"I'd blow up like a blimp, but I keep myself in good shape." Tifa mumbled to herself.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Tifa flopped on to her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Being a mother." The thought kept turning over in her mind

Tifa thought about the kind of mother she'd be to an infant. She did her best to show Denzel a lot of love, but a baby was a whole different story. And what would Cloud think, this wasn't just her decision, now that she and Cloud were married.

But still a baby would be nice. Tifa took a deep breathe as a smile spread across her face. Tifa snapped out of her fantasy when she heard the bedroom door open up. Cloud smiled at her wife as he started unclipping some of his gear. Placing his sword in the corner Cloud tossed his gloves on to the dresser and took a seat on the bed next to Tifa.

"You and Denzel out training again?" Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's chest from behind

"Yeah, the little guy's getting tougher. And all the martial arts training you've been giving him has been great for his discipline. No more calls from his school." Cloud chuckled leaning up to plant a kiss on Tifa's soft lips

"You two really seem to be connecting. Like a real father and son." Tifa let go of Cloud moving herself into sitting position next to him. "Have you ever given any thought to…..you know…having a baby?" Tifa asked sheepishly

Cloud's eyes widened as he was rendered speechless for a moment. Shifting uncomfortably he did his best to answer.

"Ahhh…….I……that's a big decision." He let out

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a big decision that's why I'm asking you." Tifa assured

"Geez Teef I don't know. I…..don't know if we're ready for that sort of thing. Its nothing against you…..It's just Denzel's already older, I just don't know if I can raise a child from the beginning."

Tifa shot Cloud an annoyed look.

"This coming from the man who defeated Sephiroth."

"Again he was a fight I could understand, parenthood is a whole completely different kind of monster. I'm just afraid that our kid might hate me, Denzel already liked me by the time we met, and I think that maybe I'm really not such a great father."

Cloud placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud bringing him into a hug. Looking into her eyes he could feel all the doubt wash away.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" Cloud relented

Tifa silently nodded her head.

"I've doubted myself for so long I guess it's become second nature. Okay then let me ask you……do you want to have a baby?"

"I've been thinking about it. I get so much joy from raising Denzel and seeing Cid Jr. Today just made me think, It would be wonderful if we made our family bigger. I want to be mother."

Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"We lost so much, it's about time we start getting some of it back, huh?"

Tifa leaned in to plant a kiss on Cloud's cheek.

"Does this mean you're in on the idea?"

"Yeah."

Cloud leaned in capturing Tifa's lips in a kiss. Slowly he lowered her back toward the bed.

"You know there's always the fun part of having a child." Tifa smiled seductively

"Now I'm really on board." Cloud whispered back

**5 months later……..**

Vincent laid his head back against the cool meta; of the shaking WRO van. Next to him Yuffie sat chatting away with Tifa on her phone, while the rest of the WRO soldiers prepared for the mission ahead. Vincent did his best to focus on the mission, but found it hard with Yuffie acting so bright and bubbly next to him.

"I know I'm so excited for you too, you're going to have a baby! Thought up any names for the baby yet, Teef?" Yuffie Squealed

"Would you mind shutting it off we'll be there in a few minutes." Vincent grumbled

"Fine, you've been a grump ever since…….well….you know." Yuffie lowered her head slightly her smile fading "Talk to you later Tifa." Yuffie hung up her phone slumping down in her seat

Vincent sighed, he didn't want to be mean to Yuffie. But since they started working together again he'd been acting more and more antagonistic toward her. Distancing himself from her.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be rude." Vincent apologized

"It's okay." Yuffie sighed

Turning away from each other they remained silent the rest of the way. A few minutes later, the van pulled over by the side of the road a mile away from a large mansion. Armed guards littered the landscape. A large set of iron gates separated the main road from the mansion. Heading out Yuffie looked up in awe of the foreboding palace.

"So why are we here again?" Yuffie asked

"To negotiate, so mind yourself while we're here. We don't want to tick this guy off, right now. A fight wouldn't good for either of us." Replied Vincent

"Right, I'll do my best." Yuffie smiled

Vincent couldn't help but smile back at her. Catching himself Vincent quickly turned away and headed down the path. Yuffie's shoulders slumped as she followed behind him.

It had been quite a long time since her and Vincent's little talk at Cloud and Tifa's reception. It was a few more weeks before they started working together again, a few more weeks of avoiding each other. And when they did start working together again it wasn't the same as before.

Yuffie still kept the stuffed animal, Vincent had given her. She cherished it, for one moment it made her believe that maybe, he cared about her the way she cared about him. Yuffie sighed once more, no time to think of that now. She had a job to do she repeated in her head. Stand by Vincent; if she couldn't be with him then she could at least be there for him.

When they were inside the guards lead them the office room of the man they had come to see. He was an highly overweight weight man with a thin mustache, slicked back hair and a lop sided grin.

"Hey Corneo. Impressive place, you have the same taste as your father." Vincent said calmly

"I'll take that as a complement considering I am a Bstard child. Although one of the perks of my fathers various indiscretions over the years is that as his oldest living biological son, I inherited all of his holdings after his death. And I believe that I have you and your friends to thank Mr. Valentine." Smiled Corneo

A shiver went down Yuffie's spine.

"This guy's as slimy as his father and he gives me the same kind of creeps." Yuffie whispered into Vincent's ear

Vincent nodded in agreement, turning toward Corneo with a glare.

"You know why we are here. I don't want to start a fight, so what's your answer to Reeve's proposal?" Asked Vincent

"You can tell Reeve that I respectfully decline his offer. With Shinra out of the picture there is no way I'm going to give up any of the power I hold. In fact I may just try and garner more for myself." Corneo waved them off

"You jerk, we're just trying to help the world. I have half a mind to grab you by the throat and stomp you into the dirt." exclaimed Yuffie

"Yuffie calm down." Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder holding her back

"You are a cute one aren't you? Shut the Fck up if you know what's good for you." Spat out Corneo

"We'll go, but I suggest you listen to Reeve's proposal." Replied Vincent as he headed out the door

Yuffie let out an annoyed grunt and followed Vincent with the other WRO soldiers. As the door closed behind them Corneo called in his chief of security.

"Yes Sir?" the Chief asked

"Make sure none of those representatives leave this compound. I want to send a message to Reeve that I won't back down. His WRO may scare everyone else, but I won't let it get to me." He stated

"As you wish sir."

Back outside Vincent and Yuffie were heading down the road to the main gate. Yuffie angrily stormed up to Vincent's side.

"What was that back there?" Yuffie asked in a huff

"What do you mean?" replied Vincent stoic as ever

"Back there you practically rolled over and let that creep walk all over you!"

"There was no point in starting a fight. This business is between him and Reeve, we're only the messengers. It doesn't really concern us."

'Is that how you are always going to be? Always backing away, never really fighting for anything."

Yuffie tried to hold back her emotions.

"Reeve only sent us, because he knew we could handle ourselves in case anything happened, not to provoke things…….move!"

Vincent shoved Yuffie out the way as gunfire began raining down from toward them. One of the bullets that was heading for Yuffie tore through Vincent's shoulder. As the blood splattered to the floor, Vincent growled in pain.

Before he could do anything else Corneo's men quickly surrounded the group weapons drawn. Vincent ordered everyone to scatter as he and Yuffie slipped past a few guards to take cover behind one of the statues on Corneo's front lawn.

"Are you okay." Vincent asked pulling out his gun

"Me? What about you, you got hit." Yuffie replied worried

"Forget it. I want you and the rest of the troops to head back for the van I'll give you all cover." Ordered Vincent

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you, especially if you're injured." Yuffie looked at Vincent as if he were crazy

"Yuffie, please." Vincent pleaded

"Lalalalala can't hear you." Chuckled Yuffie as she popped out her hiding place to take down two nearby guards

"She vexes me so." Sighed Vincent as he popped out to shot down another couple of guards coming at him

Corneo's men took down two of WRO soldiers pressing forward. Vincent continued on when he had to leap out of the way as a bullet came down piercing into the ground next to him. Vincent looked up to see some snipers up in the windows of Corneo's mansion firing down on the WRO troops.

Vincent aimed carefully taking down two of the snipers. One of the guards came up behind him, but Vincent rolled out of the way in time to strike him first. As the fight went on Vincent found himself, Yuffie, and the remaining WRO soldiers pinned down by the superior numbers of Corneo's guards.

Yuffie dodged some incoming bullets, launching her shuriken to take down some more guards. One of the guards managed to sneak up behind Yuffie and hit her with a right cross to the face. As she cried out in pain Vincent raced toward her ignoring everyone else around him.

Only a few feet away, Vincent heard a whirling sound coming toward him. Looking up he only had a second to jump out of the way as a missile crashed into the ground near him. The blast knocked Vincent into the trunk of a nearby tree hard. He looked up to see the guard grabbing Yuffie by the throat.

Pushing himself up Vincent made his way over to the guard to punch his lights out. He looked down to check on Yuffie. When she looked back up at him with a smile a wave of relief washed over him. Vincent stood up offering his hand to Yuffie to help her up when he felt the hot metal of a bullet tear through his stomach.

The blood started pouring out of him. Panicked Yuffie rushed to Vincent's side only to be pushed away by him again as another bullet intended for her ripped through his torso. Vincent fell backwards, Yuffie was in tears as she pulled him to the nearest piece of cover.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so stupid, you told me what to do and I didn't listen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't die." Cried Yuffie, pleading, clutching Vincent close to her

As Vincent felt himself slip away, he felt a sudden throbbing travel all the way from his brain down through his spine. His body began shaking as a sharp pain in his chest, like searing hot knives, pounded away at his heart.

"It's time to face the music Vincent. In your condition, you can't fight me anymore. I will save you, I will be released." Came a sinister voice from inside his head

"No." Cried out Vincent

"It's either let go or die." Replied Chaos

"Fine, I'll die."

"Admirable, if it was your choice alone."

Vincent shot up in to a sitting position grasping his chest in pain.

"Yuffie run!" cried out Vincent

"I'm not leaving you. You're hurt." Replied Yuffie

"Run I can't control the it this time. The rage……I'm going out of control!" Vincent shouted tossing her aside

Yuffie looked up in horror as Vincent began transforming into his Chaos form. Vincent let out an angry roar, shooting into the sky. He charged up some energy blast launching them at all the guards shooting at him. From his office window Corneo watched the enraged demon tear through his guards like paper.

Panicked he ordered his men to open up his secret escape route. Vincent glared at Corneo through the window, charging up a powerful blast he sent it straight into the window causing a massive explosion of that whole floor of Corneo's mansion.

Guards ran in terror as Chaos continued its onslaught. Frightened one of the WRO soldiers ran for the gate only to be attacked by the out of control Vincent. Slowly Vincent turned his head, until his rage filled eyes focused in on the terrified Yuffie.

Yuffie gulped, as fast as her feet could move she ran away from Chaos. Yuffie leaped up on to the side of the mansion, slipping into it through an open window. Yuffie pressed up against the wall for cover, trying not to make a sound. Chaos crashed through the open window, eyes red as blood, Yuffie ducked down into the shadows praying she wouldn't be seen.

Chaos entered slowly scanning the room. Yuffie began to inch away from him slowly. As she crawled away, the floor boards creaked beneath her. Immediately Chaos leapt over grabbing Yuffie's shirt from behind. Yuffie spun around delivering a powerful kick to Chaos' head causing him to crash into a cabinet.

"Sorry, Vincent." Yuffie apologized while running out the door

Yuffie sprinted down the hallway full speed. Chaos growled in anger knocking down wall after wall with energy blasts. Yuffie rolled out of the way as a piece of plaster came crashing down. Chaos barreled toward her. Shrieking out Yuffie struggled as Chaos took hold of her arm. Violently he slammed her body against a nearby wall. Yuffie continued to fight, Chaos only looked to her with a sinister smile.

**2 hours later………**

Vincent's eyed fluttered open, his head felt like there were a million tiny jack hammers going to work on his brain. Vincent's eyes widen as he realized he was laying on an unfamiliar bed Shooting up into a sitting position Vincent looked down to she he was naked. Vincent froze in terror as everything began to set in. Reaching down her searched his chest for any signs of bullet wounds. None, Vincent began shaking, his memories from earlier started flooding back.

There could only be one reason for his survival, the healing of his wounds. Vincent looked toward the bedroom door. It was littered with claw marks pieces of it all over the floor. His eyes followed the trail all the way to a pile of clothes, his clothes, Yuffie's.

Vincent began to panic. He didn't want to turn around. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe, he hoped beyond all hope that what he fear wasn't true. Vincent opened his eyes, turning slowly. Behind him, Yuffie laid peacefully on the bed, curled up and asleep. Vincent backed away grabbing a hold of his clothes.

"I….I…" Vincent was disgusted with himself

He slipped on his pants, taking his gun in hand.

"What did I do?" Vincent lamented to himself

"Exactly what you wanted." Chaos answered back

"I didn't want this. You drove me to hurt her."

"No you let go. Don't hold me responsible for what was already there."

Yuffie awoke to the sound of Vincent arguing with himself. Sitting up she pulled the sheets to cover herself.

"Vincent." She called out

He looked to her, his body shaking.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie. I….this is exactly what I tried to stop. I didn't want to hurt you…..I'm sorry…..I'm a monster and…..I hurt you. I'll go away."

"No wait. What do you mean, hurt me?"

"I…Chaos…you were…"

Yuffie stood up making her way over to Vincent. She reached out to place an arm on his shoulder, but he held her back. Yuffie looked into his frightened eyes, with determination. Without warning Yuffie slapped Vincent across the face. Vincent took a deep breathe looking at her puzzled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Everything that happened, happened because I allowed it too. I love you Vincent all parts of you and I'm willing to stand by you no matter what." Yuffie declared

"But Yuffie…" he replied

"Now I'll admit this isn't exactly how I wanted things to go. But regardless…..I'm in love with you. And I don't care what you think is inside of you. I just need you to know, right now, that I love you no matter what." Yuffie cried

Vincent was taken aback by her response. She was certainly forthcoming about her feelings, although given the circumstances it wasn't time for anybody to be hiding any sort of feelings. It was all out now and Vincent finally had to face the music.

"I lost a lot of things the day I, became what I am. Hope, love, basically my humanity. When you guys first found me I was…..reluctant, to experience it all again. Being human was what put me into my situation, I cared Lucrecia and I paid for it. Vengeance made me go with you, the thought of making Hojo pay, but over time it changed." Vincent explained taking a seat on the bed

"Must have been hard for you." Yuffie took a seat by Vincent

"I knew I was a monster, so I did my best to stay away. But you guys have a certain effect on people. They either end up liking or hating you. It was fortunate that I ended up developing a soft spot for you guys. I grew to trust you all, consider you friends. Cloud is the closet thing I've had to a best friend in a long time. And then there was you. At first I could stand you."

"That's comforting to hear."

"You were cheery, talkative, hyperactive…"

"You can stop there."

"Fine, but just like all the others I started looking past the bad and saw the good in you. Despite all the hyper activeness, you had a way of making things seem lighter. When we started working together, it became sort of a comfort having you nearby. I actually started to enjoy the time we spent with each other, all the things I found annoying before, well they were still annoying, but it didn't get to me as much. If fact it became kind of endearing."

"Grew on you didn't I?"

"You did. You had a bright personality, different from mine. I started to feel things, things I had felt since…..you know. And it scared me, my feelings started to change, but what I was didn't. I'm a monster I can't give you all the things you need and I was afraid of hurting you. So much to worry about, I just thought, if I pushed it all away it would be easier on us."

"That seems retarded."

"Yuffie Please I only did what I thought was best."

"Vincent, ignoring things wasn't going to solve anything. As you can see, ignoring things is partially the reason why we're here right now. Vincent I love you, I couldn't admit it before, because I was afraid, but I just can't hold it back anymore. You didn't rape me, we made love. Because I accept all parts of you and you need to as well. Although I do admit it wasn't the way I pictured it."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. Let go Vincent you don't need to hold everything back."

"You really mean it all don't you."

"Of course I do."

"I care about you a lot Yuffie. I don't know what kind of life we can have."

Yuffie smiled at Vincent taking his hand into hers.

"I'm willing to see where it all goes." Yuffie leaned in placing a kiss on Vincent's cheek

"You seem different yourself."

"I guess this situation kinda brought out this side of me. The side willing to fight for what I truly want."

"Yuffie….I…love you."

Yuffie squealed with delight., pushing Vincent down on to the bed.

"Now with all that aside." Yuffie smiled seductively

Vincent leaned in capturing Yuffie's lips in a kiss. As he pulled away he placed an arm around Yuffie's body.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner."

"It's okay, besides I know a way you can make it up to me."

Vincent smiled back at her. She drove him crazy, but he loved her all the same.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I think we should leave. We're still in a mob bosses' house."

Yuffie blinked, looking around the room. Turning beet red, she pulled the sheet over her head in embarrassment.

"You're right. What was I thinking." Exclaimed Yuffie

Vincent gathered up their clothes tossing Yuffie's on to the bed.

"Come on. Nobody's around so let's just slip out. We still have a lot to talk about." Vincent pulled the sheet over Yuffie's head and kissed her on the cheek

Yuffie's blush deepened. Nodding in agreement she took her clothes in hand.

**2 two weeks later………**

Yuffie looked herself over in the mirror placing a hand on her stomach.

"Goodbye figure." She sighed

Yuffie took the pregnancy test off the bathroom counter tossing it into the trash. Placing her hands on the sink she looked at herself in the mirror.

"This one's going to be tough to explain."

**To be continued…………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next will deal with the greatest threat Cloud and Vincent have ever faced...babies. Yes next chapter the births of Alex and the Valentine twins. Remember to send any thoughts, questions, sugestions, opinions, etc. Coming soon, Chapter 7: Fatherhood.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fatherhood

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been kinda busy. So here at last is the next installment in the Before Advent series. In this chapter the main Chacter of my The Advent Children series is finally born and Cloud has to deal with some surprizes. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I plan to finish this story without another really long delay. As always remember to send me any reviews, suggestions, thoughts, questions, opinions, etc. you may have and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Fatherhood**

**1 month later, Costa Del Sol Bar**

The bar was alive with activity and Celebration. Barret, Cid, Cloud and Vincent had gathered today to celebrate. A few months ago, Cloud learned that Tifa was pregnant and a few weeks ago Vincent learned that Yuffie was pregnant. Barret and Cid decided the best way to celebrate was to get both men drunk off their asses. Both men had few complaints.

Barret laughed jovially patting the drunken Cloud on the back. Cloud's head flopped from side to side as he felt his head spin from one drink to many. Across the table from him Cid sat laughing at Vincent who had his head slumped in his hands, pouring himself another drink.

"Of all the people to have young ones, I'd never thought it'd be you two." Barret laughed

"Especially you Vin. Bout time ya let the bat out of the bell free. Didn't know ya had a taste for the younger ones. I bet Yuffie was a hot score." Chuckled Cid elbowing Vincent in the side

"Quiet…….both of you." Vincent groaned

"Come on this is supposed to be a celebration Spike. You guys are going to be dads. Goodbye peaceful nights." Laughed Barret taking another drink

"A Baby…, I don't think I'm ready for this guys." Cloud lamented

"You, If anyone should be having children it's me. You knows how the kid will turn out." Shot back Vincent

"Quite down you Pssies. You think I'm the model of a perfect dad? Hell no and I have two kids." Retorted Cid

"Besides Cloud, you've been raising Denzel without any problems." Added Barret

"That's because I haven't raised him since birth. I'm just scarred that that I may ruin the kids life." Remarked Cloud

"Tifa would never let that happen. She'll kick your ass before you could ruin the kid's life. So you got no problems, Now Vin here….he's screwed." Laughed Cid throwing an arm around Vincent and pointing at him

"You and Yuffie, that one took me by surprise. Did you know anything about it Spike?" smirked Vincent

Cloud silently nodded his head, causing Cid to burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Son of a Btch. You two keep all kinds of secrets. So what was Yuffie like in bed?" joked Cid

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you." Vincent replied brushing him off "I don't know what to do. I told her I'd support her, but one of the reasons I resisted starting a relationship was because I didn't want to pass my curse on to child."

"Lighten up you two. I've been a father longer than any of you. I didn't ask for it, but there was a small child there who needed me. Being a father is one of the greatest feelings ever. Cloud how did it feel when you knew that you were going to adopt Denzel?" asked Barret

"Kinda scary, but I also couldn't wait. When I called him son, it felt good." Cloud replied lightening up

"See you're just getting the jitters that all guys get when they're faced with a child on the way. The old sow your seeds and run feeling. Once you get past that hump, it's just a slow road of hell raising the kid." Retorted Cid

"I can't really argue with the guy. Raising a kid is simultaneously the most the scariest, nerve racking, wonderful, yet rewarding thing ever." Smiled Barret

"Until they become teenagers, then They'll hate you no matter what you do. So you better enjoy the childhood while it lasts." Laughed Cid

"You guys aren't helping." Mumbled Vincent

"Relax Vin, everything is going to be fine." Replied Barret

"Do you guys really think I'm a good dad?" Cloud starring intently at his glass

"Cloud, you're do just fine. You got a wonderful girl who loves ya, a great son who idolizes you, and another great kid on the way. You think you would have learned to stop worrying by now." Retorted Cid

Cloud took another sip of his beer and nodded in agreement.

"I try, but I guess I can't stop worrying. I just wonder if it's all a dream and worry that I could lose it all at any moment." Lamented Cloud

Cid leaned over to lightly punch Cloud on the arm.

"Quit your Fcking whining ya sound like Pssy." Snorted Cid

"Thanks I guess. Worrying won't help me will it?" Cloud asked taking another sip

"Nope. Won't help you either, Vin." Barrett replied

"I have a different set of problems. So I would think I'd be entitled to a little worrying." Sighed Vincent

"Yeah, you knocked up Yuffie." Laughed Cid

Vincent's sunk down a bit. Barret shot Cid a look signaling to him to back off.

"Listen Vincent, do you love her." Barret asked

Vincent looked up at Barret.

"Yes." He answered

"Then I'm sure it will all work out." Replied Vincent

"Yeah, you don't need to be a perfect husband or father. You just need to be willing to be there." Added Cid

"You should know that first hand Cid." Retorted Cloud

"Look who decided to turn into a funny guy." Cid laughed pretending to swat at Cloud "What I'm trying to say is if you lover, everything will fall into place. I knew nothing about being a husband or father, I'll admit it, I was a dick."

"You still are." Chuckled Barret

"Yeah but look at me. I'm Cid Highwind family man."

"Do you guys really believe that love alone is enough. I've had a lot of bad experience in the past." Sighed Vincent

"I believe it. I've been through a lot of bad too. But I'm starting to believe it. Everyday I believe it more and more." Cloud stated a smile slowly appearing on his face

Vincent thought things over for a second.

"What about……my condition. I don't even know what kind of effect it would have on a child."

"Afraid the kid is going to have spikes or horns, claws or fangs." Smirked Cid

"Yes actually." Vincent replied shooting Cid a look

"Why don't you have things checked out? Take her to a doctor." Suggested Cloud

Vincent sat there quietly for a few moments before standing up.

"Thanks, you guys actually helped. See you later." Vincent waved good bye and headed out the door

"Where's he going the night's still young?" asked Cid

"Let him be. He's got enough on his plate. How ya feeling Spike?" laughed Barret

"Good. I'm going to be heading home too. I have to pick up Denzel, before heading home." Remarked Cloud

"Aww come on Red can keep watching him for a bit longer, we still got some more suds here." Groaned Cid

"I'm going to left Marlene with Nanaki as well. She likes to call him uncle Big red doggy." Laughed Barret

Cloud and Barret headed out the door leaving Cid all alone at the table. He poured himself another glass of beer from the pitcher on the table and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loss. I'm going to get smashed before I go home. Fcking kid keeping me up all night with his Fcking crying……….Dam I love the little guy." Laughed Cid taking a big gulp of his beer

A few hours later Cloud had stumbled his way back home with the help of Barrett. Cloud pushed open the of the Seventh Heaven and flopped down Barret into one of the booths to lay down and sleep. Cloud took a deep breathe trying to clear his head, then groggily headed up the stairs. Cloud stopped by Denzel's room and looked in on him and Marlene. Marlene was sleeping on one of the extra beds while Denzel was asleep in his own.

Cloud quietly picked up a chair and laid it by Denzel's bed. Sitting down he leaned back and stared at his son in the moonlight. His son, that thought had been running through Cloud's mind for a while. He was a father now, there was a child who depending on him, who looked up to him. Cloud took a deep breathe, he was really starting a family now. Tifa was pregnant and soon he was going to be a father to another child.

But it felt different. Denzel came to him almost grown up, this time he'd have to start from scratch. And Cloud wondered if he really had it in him, to raise a child to from birth to adulthood.

"Can I really do this?" Cloud whispered

Cloud's eyes flickered for a second, when suddenly he found himself surrounded by light. Cloud turned his head slightly to watch the visions of his long departed friends step in front of him.

"Why so down?" Smiled Aerith

"Aww he's just got the jitters. I hear having a new kid always freaks out the parent's just a little." Chuckled Zack

"Think that's it….I hope that's all it is. I don't know why I still doubt myself." Cloud sighed

"You think any parent thinks they got it right, you're going to be scared that's expected. But you'll do good." Aerith assured

"I guess." Cloud shifted in his seat shutting his eyes for a second

When his eyes opened the visions were gone and he was once again sitting in front of Denzel's bed.

"Thanks." Cloud smiled

Cloud smiled at his son one last time before pushing the chair back quietly and heading out the door.

Meanwhile in Wutai, Vincent stood outside of Yuffie's bedroom window sitting on the edge of the balcony staring up at the Moonlight. A single light remained on in the room, Yuffie sat alone on her bed legs pulled up against her chest cradling herself, trying to keep the tears in.

"It's not nice to keep such a pretty girl like that waiting. She needs to know that you'll be there for her." Came a voice from the shadows

Vincent's leaped in to his feet pulling his gun out and aiming it at the unknown person. After a few seconds it became apparent that there was no one there. Vincent stumbled back leaning against the wall, holstering his gun. Closing his eyes he took a deep breathe.

"Ignoring things doesn't mean that they aren't there Vincent." Came the voice

Vincent's eyes shot open as he realized that the voice was coming from inside him.

"This is all your fault, I never wanted to hurt her." Vincent answered back

"Stop holding things instead Vincent. You keep running away, but you can't run anymore, not from her, or from me. We will be apart of your life forever Vincent."

"Thanks Chaos."

Vincent took another deep breathe, standing up straight to dust himself off and fix up his appearance. Vincent slowly pushed open the balcony door, startling Yuffie. After seeing Vincent standing there Yuffie immediately sprang to her feet, tears in her eyes. Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent pulling him close. Vincent in turn wrapped one arm around Yuffie while using the other to gently raise her chin up. Vincent looked directly into her eyes and with a smile he pulled her into a tender kiss.

"I thought I scared you away." Yuffie whimpered as they pulled away

"I here and I always will be." Vincent replied

Yuffie began to wipe away her tears with a bright beaming smile on her face.

"Good then we can tell my father about everything and he can force you to marry me and we'll be happy forever." Yuffie giggled as she grabbed Vincent by the hand dragging him toward the door

"You mean right now? Don't you think we should wait till …." Yuffie cut him off

"Why wait come on Vinny it'll be fun." She let out

"Yuffie I don't think…" Yuffie tugged on Vincent's arm once more and continued to drag him down the hallway against his will

**8 months later, Edge City hospital**

The doctor walked down the hallway, he had done this many times in the past. But each time, he gave the news he was always floored by the unbridled joy he saw in the eyes of the person he was giving the news to. And on this day he was giving the news to…

"Mr. Strife your wife's about to give birth…do you want to come in now?" asked the doctor

Cloud looked up from his seat in the maternity ward waiting room.. Cloud looked over at his son Denzel who was holding a soda, then to his visibly pregnant friend Yuffie sitting across from him. It was time greet his new child.

"Go on Cloud….I'll watch Denzel." Smiled Yuffie

Cloud nodded with appreciation as he stood up to follow the doctor to Tifa's hospital room. As Cloud walked down the hallway he passed by Vincent who was leaning against a hospital wall. Vincent shot him a reassuring nod as he passed by. Cloud felt invigorated by his friends.

Inside the hospital room Tifa screamed loudly as she started to push. Cloud smiled at his lovingly as tears of join fell from his eyes. At the very second their child was born Cloud embrace his wife lovingly as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced as he took the baby to clean

As the doctors inspected the child, Cloud held on to his wife's hand. It was then Cloud noticed something strange happening. The doctors all huddled over his new born sun. Cloud let go of Tifa's hand as one of the doctor's pull him aside.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked the fear rising in the pit of his stomach

"Mr. Strife, I noticed that you're eyes are unusually bright blue. Were you in Shinra's SOLDIER program?" asked the doctor

"Kinda." Cloud answered uncomfortably

"What's wrong." Asked Tifa from her bed

"Mr. and Mrs. Strife you son is exhibiting traits of exposure to Mako energy. Now we've never really seen a condition like this before." Explained the doctor

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud

The doctor brought Cloud over to the prep table where the baby laid. The doctor carefully opened the child's eyelid's to reveal his bright mako eyes.

"Is he going to be fine?" Asked Tifa trying desperately to hold back the tears

"As far as we know there is nothing wrong with him other than the glowing eyes, they seem to cause no problem, but we'd like to run a few more test." Answered the doctor

"Okay. Do what ever you can for my son." Replied Cloud

The doctor's carried the child off to perform some more tests. Tifa panicked, tried to sit herself up, but Cloud motioned to her to stay in place.

"What's going on where are they taking our baby!" Tifa cried

"Don't worry, they are just going to run a few tests. Everything will be fine." Assured Cloud taking Tifa's hand in his.

A few hours later Tifa was asleep with the baby laying in an incubator by her side. Cloud sat on a stool with one of the doctor's sitting on a chair across from him.

"So what's going on?" asked Cloud

"All the tests came back fine. Other than the symptoms of Mako exposure there is nothing wrong with the child. We haven't really seen a case like this in a new born at all. I noticed your eyes glow as well, and you said you were involved in Shira's SOLIDER program. They infuse all members of SOLIDER with Mako energy, essentially the same has happened to you're son. We're not sure how, because Mako exposure has never been shown to be able to be genetically passed on. And we're not sure what long term effects this can have to his still developing system. But like I said he will be fine." Stated the doctor

"That's good to know." Cloud replied listless

"We'll let you know if anything else comes up Mr. Strife." Answered the doctor standing up to leave

When the doctor had gone, Cloud stood up and walked over to the incubator. Looking down at the small baby boy, he placed his hand on the glass.

"This is my fault. I don't know what's happened to you, but I'm sure it's my fault. I'm going to do my best as a father and I promise to protect you no matter what. But, I'm sorry." Cloud whispered

The small baby's eyes fluttered open for a second to look up at his father. Closing its eyes once again a smile appeared on the baby's face as it fell back asleep.

**To be continued……**


	8. Chapter 8: Babysitting

**Hey guys I told you I'd be back soon and here's the next chapter. This chapter is all about Cloud and Vincent spending the day babysitting young Alex, Lucy and John. Needless to day this is a far different adventure from saving the world from METEOR or Deepground. There is also a few things in this chapter that allude to important plot points from my The Advent Children story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. I love getting feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8**: Babysitting**

**Some time later…………**

Cloud had quickly learned that being a parent was much more difficult than fighting Sephiroth, at least against Sephiroth he had a fighting chance, but this kid played dirty. The first few months were the most taxing on him and Tifa. Endless nights of being woken up by the child's cries had started taking their toll on him. But Cloud took solace in the fact that whatever he was going through, Vincent was going through ten times worst. A few months back Yuffie had given birth….to twins no less. And to say that they were special would be an understatement. It seemed pretty clear that they both inherited a bit of their father's "special" qualities. Things were a bit hectic and it took time for the two of them to deal with things, but Cloud, Tifa and the rest gladly stood by their friends.

Which leads to today. After months of dealing with "special" babies, midnight wake ups, constant diaper changes, and a grueling feeding schedule, Tifa and Yuffie decided that they needed a brake. Yuffie and Vincent arrived at the bar around 11:00 am. Yuffie kissed her husband and Children goodbye then left with Tifa for a day of relaxation. Which left cloud and Vincent to watch all three children……by themselves…..They prayed for METEOR to strike. The two men placed the three infants in their playpen and seated themselves in front of it to watch over them.

"I think your kid is trying to eat my daughter." chuckled Vincent

Cloud looked over to see Alex with his mouth slobbering over the side of young Lucy's face with letting out a slight giggle. Cloud let out a sigh and lifted the child up and over to the other side of the playpen. As soon as his but hit the pen, Alex immediately crawled back over to Lucy forcing Cloud to pull them apart again.

"See they're just really friendly." Replied Cloud

A few hours later the children were finally taking a nap allowing the two men a few moments of piece. Cloud went over to the bar and fixed himself and Vincent a drinking. Cloud handed Vincent his drink then slunk into his chair. His eyes gravitated to the sleeping form of his young son.

"Hey Vincent……"

"What?"

"What was it like when the twins were born?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember feeling nervous, scared, anxious, a whole lot of things really……all at once. I wasn't really sure of anything, but when I first saw that kid it really hit me……."

"It finally hit you huh? The fact that you were really a father of a newborn child?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda felt the same way too…..just double the feeling. But the biggest shock I got was when I heard that John nearly bit the doctor's fingers off."

Alex's eyes fluttered open for a second allowing his father to see his bright blue mako eyes, before they closed shut again. Cloud looked down at his glass and looked carefully at his reflection in it, the same eyes.

"Genetics is a funny thing, I guess we never really thought that our mistakes, our choices, our fates would be passed on to our kids." Sighed Cloud

"We've essentially cursed them haven't we?" lamented Vincent

"Who knows…..I hope we haven't….. I don't want Alex to ever have to go through the same things I did."

"After they were born I had Reeve send a team over to inspect the children. Somehow I passed it all on to them, Chaos…..it's in them, when I reproduced it did too. But it seems different in them, Lucrecia seems fine, but John…..I don't what's in store for him."

Cloud took another sip of his drink with Vincent doing the same.

"Is it normal to worry this much about things we can really only guess at." Asked Cloud

"I would imagine it's natural for any parent to worry about their children's futures." Replied Vincent

"Probably more so for us with all we've see and done. We know exactly how much bad stuff there is out there."

"But we've also seen plenty of good as well."

Cloud snickered and turned to Vincent with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure have changed. The old you would have kept the doom and gloom discussion going."

"Things Change." Replied Vincent his eyes focusing in on the sleeping children

Cloud looked over at a picture hanging on the Bar wall of him and Tifa holding Alex with Denzel at their side, his family.

"They sure do." Cloud smiled

**2 hours later…….**

After finishing up their nap Vincent and Cloud fed the children their bottles and went through a rather humorous diaper changing episode. Peace had somewhat returned to the Seventh Heaven bar. Vincent had the twins in the playpen while he dangled various toys over their head, playing with them. Cloud was upstairs with Alex safely cradled in his arm while he was talking on the phone with Reeve.

"I hear things are going well at home Cloud." Laughed Reeve

"Things are good. So what's with the call?" answered Cloud

"As you know the WRO is all about repairing the world from the damage that was inflicted upon it by the Shinra Corporation. It's also to yours and a select few's knowledge that the WRO is currently being funded by Rufus Shinra."

"Yeah I know the score Reeve."

"I want to end it, cut all ties to Shinra once and for all. The World needs to move past that part of its history. We are through the darkness Cloud. I'm constructing a plan to pay off all debts to Rufus Shinra and become a totally independent organization that is dedicated to the ideals I have wished for it since day one."

"I told you a long time ago Reeve I'm done with all that no more fighting, no more Shinra."

"I understand and I'm not asking you to fight, I'm not calling you as a person who I am pretty sure is the strongest individual on the face of this planet. I'm asking you to help me as a friend and as a man with a family who hopes to have a bright future for it. As it is the WRO would be in total ruin without Rufus' backing and for the next few years I don't expect that to change. We have a long hard road ahead, it will take some time, require a great many new deals. I'm not saying that I distrust Rufus, he's been a great help, but what I am saying is that we don't need him anymore. And it would in the best interest of both parties to just……move on."

Cloud looked down at the child in his arms. Alex looked up at his father with bright blue eyes.

"What help do you need?" answered Cloud

"I expected as much. I didn't take much persuasion to get Vincent to agree to help." Laughed Reeve

"So he knows of the plan?"

"We'll it's not like I'm planning anything devious."

"I guess. So you're really going to do it?"

"That's the plan, but like I said it's probably going to take years before we see any turn around. The WRO has a lot of work to do."

"What's Rufus said about all this?"

"Actually his been surprisingly……complacent. Encouraging even. It's probably not that surprising he really hasn't done much with the WRO outside of being the main benefactor. He mainly just signs checks and once in a while borrows a few things here and there. He has his own interests and we try not to pry into his business."

"Like he'd tell you if he was up to anything."

"Come now, he's a reformed man. Besides if all goes well we'll probably never have to deal with him again."

"I guess."

"We'll meet later in person to flesh out the details, but I'm glad to hear that your on board."

"I'm not really sure how much help I can be."

"It's a start, hopefully more people will be willing to come aboard and lend a hand. We're not just hoping to rebuild what we lost, but thrive in a new and different world. I've already started by working with Barret and his group. His search for alternative fuel sources has yielded great results. And I hope soon to mass distribute his many findings."

"Maybe you should talk with Cid, I hear he's in the process of starting his own transportation company."

"All ready a step ahead of you, I called him just before I called you."

"Fast at work aren't you? Where do find the time to rest."

"I can rest when I retire, hopefully be then I will have left a new world to the young ones."

"We wish that don't we? I can meet with you tomorrow."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"See ya."

Cloud hung up the phone and shifted the child to his other arm looking him in the face. Cloud smiled at his son and headed back down stairs. Cloud placed Alex carefully in the playpen and turned to Vincent.

"Reeve just let me in on his little plan." Stated Cloud

"I was wondering when he would. So are you in?" Replied Vincent

"I guess…….the delivery business is kind of slow." Answered Cloud

All of a sudden the two men heard crying. They looked over to the playpen to see the infant John Valentine biting at the side of the play pen with Alex crying and a visible bruise on the side of his arm. Cloud rushed over to the playpen and pulled out his son immediately taking him upstairs. Vincent reached inside the playpen and lifted up John. The young infant looked up at his father with feral eyes. Vincent looked back at his son brandishing his own demonic eyes.

"Jonathan……calm down." Vincent stated

The infant's eyes softened as he fell into a sleepy state. Meanwhile Cloud brought his crying son up his room placing him on the bed. Cloud then headed into the bathroom looking for any spare potions lying around., finding nothing Cloud ran back into his room and pulled out his materia trunk from the closet. Dumping the contents all over the bed he began to scramble about, panicked, looking for some cure materia. Unnoticed by Cloud young Alex's eyes twinkled as he reached out and took one of the materia into his tiny hand. Almost instantly a wave of healing swept over the child causing him lot let out a joyous laugh. Cloud looked at the smiling infant, puzzled, taking the materia from it's hands.

"He couldn't have know……It was just coincidence. But still I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. You are one lucky kid." Sighed a relieved Cloud

Cloud picked up Alex and held him tight to his chest.

"Don't give me another scare. Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you." Cloud breathed

Alex looked back at the materia scattered all over the bed. For one brief moment the materia began to glow as brightly as the eyes of the child staring at them. Cloud rubbed his hand across the back of Alex and began walking back down the stairs. Alex closed his eyes and the glowing stopped.

"I'll clean this up later, Tifa won't be back for two more hours and Denzel won't be home for another 30 minutes." Stated Cloud

Cloud headed back down stairs with Alex. He looked toward a worried Vincent and gave a sign that everything was alright. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about what happened…..it's just sometimes, John…..he……can't control it." Apologized Vincent

"Don't worry about it Alex is fine and everything is okay." Replied Cloud

"I didn't mean for any of it."

Cloud placed a sportive hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"I said don't worry. We have years ahead of us. You'll learn how to help them. Besides their young boys, young boys fight, it's what they do. These two are just getting an early start. Although it kind of sucks to know that mine was the one who started crying." Laughed Cloud still feeling a bit uneasy

"Nice to see you have a bright outlook on things. It's safe to put Alex back in now. We should probably start cleaning up anyways." Vincent smirked

"Good idea." Cloud replied as he placed Alex back in the playpen

"Behave……all three of you." Vincent stated to the infants

The infants looked back up at Vincent and blinked.

"Good." Let out Vincent

**2 hours later………….**

Yuffie and Tifa were walking up to the front of the Seventh Heaven bar after a long day of relaxing and shopping. Tifa opened the door to see Denzel and Marlene sitting at one of the booths doing their homework. The two women looked over to see the three babies playing quietly in the playpen.

"Hey guys how was you're day?" smiled Tifa

"Great Mom." Replied Denzel

"Where's Vincent and Cloud?" asked Yuffie

The two children chuckled and pointed over to the bar. Yuffie and Tifa approached cautiously. They peered over the bar to see Cloud and Vincent sitting on the floor leaning up against the other side of the bar, passed out. They were surrounded by cleaning products, baby stuff, and had spit up on their shirts. The two women could barely control their laughter. Yuffie headed to the other side of the bar and gave Vincent a slight peck on the cheek as Tifa went to pick up her son from the crib.

"It looks like they've had a tough day." Giggled Yuffie

"Let's give them 5 more minutes." Tifa replied

Yuffie headed over to the crib and bent down to smile at her twins.

"Did you two tire out daddy?" smiled Yuffie

Lucy placed her hand on the side of the playpen smiling at her mother. John merely turned to his mother and began to laugh.

**To be continued…………………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A new one will be up soon and remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. I love getting feedback. The next chapter will skip ahead a few more years and bring some new insight into the early days of Alex Strife, John Valentine and the others. Look forward to Chapter 9: Growing up Advent.**


	9. Chapter 9: Growing up Advent

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. In this chapter we flash forward in time to see an event in the lives of Lucy, John and Alex that started shaping them into the people they will become. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remeber to send me any reviews, thoughts, opinions, questions, suggestions, etc. you may have. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Growing up Advent

**4 years later…………..**

He felt the cold air on his skin as he entered the cave. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to continue forward. He dusted some of the sand off his feet as stepped from the hot sand of the beach on to the cool rock of the cavern. There was just something calling out to the young boy. The light got dimmer, the bright noon sun obscured by the cave walls. He stopped for a moment hesitant, the dark scared him. His eyes pierced through the darkness of the cave, shinning a brilliant Mako blue.

Alex trembled slightly. He turned back about to the leave the dark cave and return to the safety of the beach where his parents and older brother were. They'd probably be worried because of his wandering off. As he started to leave he heard a voice call out to him.

"Alex……."

Alex turned back toward the cave, his eyes sparkling. Alex willed himself forward, compelled by the voice. He proceeded deeper into the cave. It got darker as the light disappeared behind him. A cool gust of wind swept past him causing him to shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and continued on. The water that still clung to his skin from earlier added to his chill. Suddenly, he saw something at the end of the pathway. It was a light, Alex started to pick up his pace. The light became brighter as he moved forward.

When he reached the end of the path Alex looked up to see a wondrous sight. Before him was a Mako spring and in the center crystallized Mako. Alex stood there staring at the spring, mesmerized by its natural beauty.

"Alex……." Called out the voice

Alex peered deeper into the crystal. For just a second he could swear he saw a woman in a pink dress smiling at him. Alex held out his hand inching closer just about to touch the spring…….

"ALEX!!" cried Tifa

He rushed in and scooped up her four year old son.

"Alex never walk away from Mommy again you hear me! I was going to get you some ice cream, but you can forget about it!" Tifa reprimanded her son

Tifa took a deep breathe and held her son closer to her.

"Don't worry me like that. We've been looking for you for 10 minutes. You dad lost sight when he was watching Denzel surf. What made you walk over here?" Tifa asked

"The pink lady called me." Alex replied meekly

Tifa stared at her son's mournfully face. He tired to avert her gaze feeling sorry for walking off.

"Pink lady?" she questioned

Alex pointed at the spring. Tifa looked over at it astonished.

"A Mako spring…….Alex did you find this?" she asked not taking her eyes off the glowing crystal

Alex nodded his head.

"Sorry mommy." He let out

Tifa smiled at her son. Standing up she took him by the hand and began leading him out of the cave.

"Don't wonder off ever again Alex, you'll make us worry." Tifa stated

"I'm sorry, but the pink lady told me to come here." Alex replied

Tifa stopped then bent down to look into her son's bright blue eyes.

"Alex you're a special boy, but I don't want you doing any dangerous things. Please don't walk off again." Tifa pleaded

Alex smiled at his mother and nodded excitedly. Tifa smiled back then continued leading Alex out of the cave.

"Mommy if I promise not to listen to the pink lady can I have some ice cream?" pleaded the four year old

Tifa laughed as the stepped out of the cave into the warm sunlight of the beach.

"We'll see, but you have to go have a talk with your dad." She replied

**6 years later………………**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon at the Seventh Heaven bar. Alex and John were up in Alex's room along with Lucy. Alex and John were sitting on the floor playing videogames while Lucy was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine.

"Dude I'm so bored." Groaned Alex

"I know what you mean. This is like the 100th time we've come over to your house and played this game, but else are we going to do? There's nothing around here." Scoffed John

"We could go to the park?" Lucy chimed in

"Then what? We'd still be bored, but just at the park." John shot back

"But at least we'd be out of here doing something." Alex remarked

John looked at his best friend blankly.

"And you take her side?" John mocked

Alex turned a slight shade of red.

"Dude she has a point let's just get out and do something." Alex replied trying to cover up his embarrassment

While the children continued to argue about how to spend their Saturday afternoon, Cloud was in his and Tifa's room on the phone with Tseng the head of Rufus' Turks.

"So tell me again why Rufus wants to make this months' deal at the park?" inquired Cloud

"We're going to be taking some trips all around and Rufus just wanted to get out of the office, relax and breathe in the fresh air before we have to start shuffling around. It's near your home anyways. Lot less father to go." came Tseng's smooth reply

"A little too close to home, but I'll do it. I got the payment from Reeve yesterday. I'll meet you there and we'll get this over with." Cloud answered back

"Glad to hear. See you there." Tseng clicked off the phone

Cloud paced the phone down on the charger and took a deep breathe. Cloud headed over to his desk to grab his keys when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Cloud

"It's me dad." Came Alex's reply from the other side

Cloud opened the door and smiled at his son.

"What do you want Alex?" Cloud asked

"Dad, I wanted to know if you could take me, John and Lucy to the park." Remarked Alex

Cloud thought it over for a second.

"I can't, I have something I gotta do." Cloud replied

"Please dad, we're bored. It's like mom says kids need fresh air." Alex pleaded

Cloud smirked, the kid was charismatic.

"Fine. I need to do some business around there anyways. Go tell your mother and we'll leave in a few minutes." Cloud replied

"Thanks Dad." Alex beamed

15 minutes later Cloud had dropped the kids off at the entrance to the park, then parked the Seventh Heaven Bar van, waiting until it was time to make his delivery to Rufus. The kids started walking down the main path of the newly built Edge City park. It was only a few years ago that the WRO built this park for Edge City.

"Where's Denzel, I haven't seen him around lately." Remarked Lucy

"He just started working with the WRO. Denzel is so cool, he's only 19 and he's working his way up to the top. I heard my mom says that Reeve thinks he's one of the best employees that he's ever had." Alex reminisced

"Hey remember that one time we accidentally walked in on Denzel and Marlene kissing. He soooo tried to kill us." Laughed John

"And Barrett wasn't really too happy when he found out they were dating." Added Lucy

"Yeah, but Barrett got cool. Marlene was basically like an older sister to me anyways. She was hanging around the bar spending most of her time with Denzel." Alex replied

John stopped walking, when Lucy and Alex noticed they looked toward him with concern. John took a deep breathe and pointed down the path. Alex and Lucy looked and saw Cam and Ren, two boys from their school who were always causing trouble with Alex and John.

"Let's just head the other way." Advised Lucy

"No….I'm not running away." Stated Alex

"Come on, let's just go." John pleaded

Alex shook his head and continued on down the path with a confident stride. John sighed, Lucy rolled her eyes, despite their wanting to head the other way the twins followed after their friend. Alex did his best to keep his composure as they approached Cam and Ren.

"Hey Strife what are you up to today?" snickered Cam

"We don't want any trouble today. There's plenty of park for all of us we can stay out of each other's way." John explained

"Just please leave us alone." Alex asked

Cam and Ren chuckled.

"Make us Strife. There's no teacher, there's no principle. No one to run and cry to. Not even big brother or that delivery boy dad of yours." Ren spat

"Watch what you say Ren." Alex grinded his teeth

Lucy decided to step in and calm things down.

"Everyone just back off. You two leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." Lucy explained

"Or what?" scoffed Ren

Ren lightly shoved Lucy. John jumped in front of her and shoved Ren back.

"You don't touch my sister!" John shouted

"Fine. Maybe next time I can have my dad hire you dad to deliver us some dork repellent so we don't have to ever get near you guys again." Laughed Cam

"You have no idea what you're talking about! My Dad saved the world from METEOR!" Alex fired back

Cam and Ren burst into laughter.

"Yeah and my dad's head of the WRO. Stop with the tall tales Alex." Mocked Ren

Alex charged at Ren throwing a right hook right in the side of the jaw. Cam charged right in to Alex tackling to the ground. Cam started punching away at Alex while holding him down. Lucy screamed out and tired to pry Cam off of Alex. John moved into help, but Ren sprang up and delivered a punch right into John's gut causing him to drop to his knees. John started coughing, the wind knocked out of him. Lucy grabbed a hold of Cam's head desperately trying to pull him away from Alex. Ren grabbed a hold of Lucy then tossed her down to the ground. John's eyes filled with rage, the pain in his gut started to fade. Before he knew what he was doing he was up.

John sprang forward with one swipe of his hand he knocked Ren to the ground. John let out a feral growl as delivered a back hand to Cam's face throwing him off Alex. John stood there breathing heavily. Cam lifted a hand up to his face, when he pulled it away he saw the blood on his fingers. John saw Cam tremble as he noticed the claw mark-like cuts on his cheek. John looked down at the hand he used to hit Cam with. Ren saw the cut on his own arm, then looked over to John. John's entire right arm had transformed into a demonic looking claw.

"I always knew you guys were freaks." Shouted Ren as he and Cam ran off in fear

John started trembling, he could feel the vomit rising up his throat. He let out a blood curdling scream. Clutching his arm he pushed passed Lucy and started running down the path. Lucy called out to him, but it was no use. Terrified, she looked back down to Alex.

"Alex we've got to help John." She asked holding back her tears

Alex didn't reply at first. Tears streamed down his eyes, Alex sniffed, his face was covered in bruises. He sat up and spit out some blood.

"No I can't. I'm just……a loser." Alex shook his head bursting into tears

Alex pushed Lucy away and headed down the other way. Lucy stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Shocked she looked up to see the stoic face of her father. Lucy immediately threw her arms around Vincent and began crying.

"Dad…..John…..he….." Lucy couldn't stop crying

Vincent placed an arm around his daughter pulling her close.

"I know. Let's go help him." Vincent lifted his daughter up into his arms then leapt into the air

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park Rufus sat on a park bench casually tossing out bread crumbs to the birds. Tseng, Rude and Elena stood nearby keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. Cloud approached them slowly not really wanting to start up a confrontation with them.

"Welcome Cloud. Why don't you sit down and take a load off. The atmosphere around here is really quite inviting." Remarked Rufus

"I'd rather not. Here's you check." Cloud replied holding out the envelope

Rude stepped forward to take the envelope and hand it off to Rufus. Cloud looked around a certain red haired Turk seemed to be missing.

"Where's your better half?" Cloud asked Rude

Rude grunted, but Rufus signaled to him to stand down.

"Reno's just getting us some drinks for our outing." Rufus answered

"Good for you guys. I guess I'm out of here. Have a nice time on your trip." Cloud turned and started to walk away

"I will I was thinking about heading up to the mountains for some fresh air." Replied Rufus

Cloud just continued on ignoring Rufus' comment. When Cloud was out of hearing distance, a smirk appeared across Rufus' lips.

"Elena, call Reno and make sure he hurries up. I want to be in Nibelheim in the next few hours." Rufus commanded

"Right." Elena answered

A mile away Reno was about to renter the parking carrying a tray of iced drinks, when his phone rang. Groaning he stopped to pull out the phone and answered.

"Yeah, what do you want." Reno answered

"Rufus says to hurry, he wants to be up in the air as soon as possible." Elena replied

"Such a pain.. I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Reno sighed shutting his phone closed

Reno stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"One screw up, one screw up and all of a sudden I'M the errand boy. Didn't even dent the car that much." Reno grumbled

Just then Reno felt something collide into him. He fell on to his behind dropping the drinks to the ground. Reno ran a hand threw his hair and looked over to see a kid lying on the ground. Reno looked over at the spilled drinks and let out a groan.

"I'm so dead. Watch where you're going kid. I've got enough problems without……..hey I know you……you're Strife's kid. Geeez this is just what I need." Complained Reno

Alex just sat there on the ground tears falling from his eyes. Reno stood up and looked over at Alex to see him crying.

"What's wrong kid? Ya scrap your knee?" Reno asked

Alex didn't reply he just kept crying.

"Look kid just calm down. We just bumped into each other it's not the end of the world." Reno did his best to try and calm Alex down

Alex kept crying. Reno standing next to Cloud's crying son, a scene like this would be hard to explain to anyone. Reno started feeling uneasy.

"Listen kid just stop crying will ya. If I by you an ice cream will you promise to calm down?" Reno pleaded

A few minutes later Alex and Reno were sitting on a bench just outside the park, Alex just sat there, silent. Reno looked over Alex's bruise covered face.

"So let's get this straight, if you dad shows up and asks why you look like you got your butt kicked and have been crying……you say it wasn't me." Instructed Reno

Alex nodded his head. Reno signed and leaned back on the bench. He looked up at the sky for a moment before tilting his head back to face Alex.

"So what really happened?" asked Reno

"I lost a fight." Alex meekly replied

"Ha……been there kid. I've lost plenty of fights. Although I never really started crying afterwards…….well most of time."

"I'm a loser. I couldn't do anything. I was just stupid and weak. I'm nothing like my dad or Denzel. They're strong."

"Then why don't you get strong?"

Alex looked up at Reno puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"Crying doesn't help. If some one or something knocks you down you just get up, get stronger and try again. If you don't like who you are, just be different." Reno stood up and started to walk away

"Good luck kid…….and remember I never hit ya." Reno stated

Reno chuckled a bit before realizing something important.

"Aww sh!t the drinks." Reno groaned

Alex thought over what he said for a few seconds.

"I'm going to be different." Alex repeated

"Alex what happened?" came Cloud's concerned voice

Cloud rushed over to his son and began checking on him.

"_I want to be………more like my dad. He's not weak, not useless. I want to be strong like him. I want to be different." Alex thought_

"Dad when we get home…..can you and mom teach me to be stronger?" Alex asked

Cloud looked into his son's bright blue Mako eyes and saw his determination.

"Okay, but let's get you home and fixed up. You're mom will kill me for letting you get hurt." Cloud replied

Cloud placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and began leading him toward the Van.

"What about Lucy and John. They were in trouble…..and…." Cloud cut Alex off

"Their dad called he's got things handled." Cloud answered

On the other side of the park John sat by a tree still trembling looking down at his hand. It was back to normal now, but he could still see the claw there, still feel the uncontrollable rage of when he lashed out at Cam and Ren. John heard some one approach, he looked up to see his father standing there.

"Dad….I….I'm….a monster." John let out

Vincent silently bent down and enveloped his quivering son in a hug.

"I'm sorry son, this is all my fault." Vincent whispered

John felt something in the back of his head. It was a voice and as it spoke to him a whole plethora of ill feelings sprang from his heart. He was nearly choking on his own fear.

_**"It's so nice to be awake." came the demonic voice**_

"A monster……." John whispered

**To be continued…………………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one incident isn't probably the only thing that lead to John and Alex being the way the were at the start of The Advent Children story, but it probably was the straw the broke the camel's back. Remeber to send me any reviews, thoughts, opinions, questions, suggestions, etc. you may have. Next chapter we skip a head a few more years, 6 to be exact. Lucy, Alex and John are now teenagers and as such have a lot of other problems on hand. Also we'll see more from Denzel's perspective as he works his way up the ladder in the WRO, not to mention as he works up the guts to ask someone an important question. Coming soon Chapter 10: In Bloom, see ya**


	10. Chapter 10: In Bloom

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I was working on the conclusion to another story, but now here is the latest chapter of Before Advent. This chapter focuses in on two characters who haven't really had any time in the BA story, but were a big part of The AC and those two are Denzel and Cid Jr. Each of them has their own tale to tell so I hope you all enjoy. And remember send me any reviews, thoughts, opinions, suggestions, comments, etc you have.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

** In Bloom**

**4 years later…………..Highwind Family Hanger**

Rocket town was a bustling hub of Industry holding the reputation as the World's greatest manufacturer of vehicles of all types. It was also the home to world renown engineer Cid Highwind. The massive Highwind Hanger had been built close to the Highwind, were all the latest advances in transportation were made. On this particular day though, a young blonde haired man was wedged deep into the engine of the skeleton of what was to be a massive airship, hard at work on the engine's construction. Next to him was sat an older blonde haired man sitting on a folding chair keeping an eye on every single move the young man made. The younger man tightened up the last bolt he had been working on then pushed himself up from under the engine. He grabbed a nearby rag and began to wipe the oil of his hands.

"There done." The boy bemoaned

The older man laughed then delivered a swift smack to the back of the young boy's head. Letting out a yelp the younger man began rubbing the back of his head in anguish.

"What have I told ya Jr. I'm not going to be around to watch your work forever. I've got better things to do with my time than correct your Fcking mistakes. No son of a Highwind is going to turn in such crap work." Spat Cid Highwind

"What did I do this time Dad? I followed everything you put down on the design plans, I did everything you ever told me…..what did I do wrong?" groaned a young Cid Jr.

Cid rubbed his temples before knocking on his son's head with his knuckles.

"Think Jr……Think. You need to think for yourself. I intentionally made mistakes on the designs." Cid explained

"Why would you do that?" asked Jr. bewildered

Cid groaned with frustration.

"Because I hoped my own son would be smart enough to think for himself and realize there was mistakes. Fcking take a better look at what he's doing. Learn to see mistakes when they are obliviously Fcking there." Answered Cid

"Sorry dad." Jr. muttered

Cid knocked on his son's head again then tossed a wrench into his hands.

"Sorry nothing Jr. you stay here and rebuild this engine from scratch until you learn." Cid spat

"But I thought you had to have this ship ready in a few months? If I have to rebuild the entire engine it's going to put us off schedule." Jr. whined

"Oh no this ship isn't for a client. The Highwind name has a reputation to uphold. This ship is for you to build yourself so that you can learn how to get your Fcking act together. You're going to be a great engineer when your older, but as you are now your sht. This is a learning experience Jr. a real character builder." Cid answered back as he mussed up his son's hair

"Yes Dad." Jr. sighed

Cid shot his son a lop sided grin, folding up his chair. He then headed out of the engine room and left his son to his work. As soon as his father was out of sight, Jr. groaned falling back to the ground and starting up at the ceiling.

"I knew I checked those designs like four times. I didn't see anything wrong…….he's just messing with me…….or maybe I……god……I was sure everything was good to go." Jr. muttered to himself

"I hear talking to your self is a sign that you may be losing it." Mused a teenage Alex Strife as he leaned against the door frame

Jr. turned his head over to see Alex walk in crouch down.

"What is it this time Strife?" Jr. groaned

"Well as you know I recently got my license…"

"Yeah you REALLY haven't shut up about it."

"ANYWAYS……Dad let me take out the Fenrir for a spin and as making this sharp turn I kinda………ate a lot of dirt and crashed the cycle. So I was hoping that you could fix it for me and I could have it back before my parents figure out a thing. It should be no problem for a boy genius such as your self."

"Do I have a big sign on my back that says Cid Highwind Jr. Alex Strife's personnel work monkey?"

"Come on ol' buddy ol' pal. I'd help you out of a jam."

"Well I try to stay out of jams, but hanging around you bad things just seem to happen. It's like you are a magnet for trouble."

"Hey we were both playing around in that hanger…..therefore equally responsible for blowing out that engine."

Jr. shot Alex a dirty look.

"If you damaged the Fenrir how did you even make it over here?" Jr. snorted

"I managed to convince John to give me a lift in on his father's WRO charter jets. So you gonna help?" Alex asked

"Where is it?" sighed Jr.

"Thanks buddy." Smiled Alex

A few hours later after repairing the Fenrir and sending Alex back home, Jr. returned to his work on the airship engine until late into the night. The next morning the sun shone through the hanger windows casting a glow upon everything within. Izumi Highwind the eldest daughter of Cid headed down into the engine room of the airship carrying a silver tray on which a plate of breakfast and some orange juice was held. As she entered the engine room she found her brother fast asleep while wedged inside the massive airship engine. Izumi let out a sigh and placed the tray on the nearby work bench. Bending down, she grabbed a hold of her brother's legs and gave them a big tug pulling him out.

Jr. eyes opened wide and he shot up to a seated position the bright and bustling mourning atmosphere filling up all his senses. Jr. fervently rubbed his eyes as his sister helped him up.

"What are you doing here Izumi?" Jr. groggily asked

"Just bringing you some breakfast. You were here all night mom was worried." Izumi warmly replied

Jr. placed a stool in front of the work bench then plopped himself down on top of it to start cramming the food into his mouth.

"Why didn't she come down here?" Jr. asked mouth full of food

Izumi tilted her head disapprovingly.

"Well she does have three other kids to worry about with another on the way. Martin and Joshua are a handful and Ichiro is only three." Izumi replied

Jr. took a big gulp of his orange juice.

"Yeah, but he doesn't hound any of you guys as much as he dose me." Grumbled Jr.

"Well I'm daddy's little girl." She chuckled

"Ha Ha." Jr. rolled his eyes

"I'm just kidding. Dad sees a lot of potential in you. How many kids your age know the ins and outs of quantum mechanics and advance engineering? How many can build an entire airship engine by themselves?"

"Like that's anything to be proud of. Besides, I keep screwing up on this thing and dad hasn't let me forget it. He's always on my back."

"It's because he expects a lot from you. We all do. You're amazing and your going to be great…………you're just a whiner."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. Just believe in yourself."

"Believe……Dad expects me to rebuild this entire engine all by myself. Dad calls this ship the Shera Highwind Mark 5, which is interesting because he hasn't even finished building the Shera Highwind Mark 3 yet and he expects me to already make two better than that. I have no idea how I'm gonna do it. It will take me years god dam it."

Jr. cupped his hands in his faced and leaned over on the work bench.

"Relax……stressing yourself out isn't going to help."

"I can't, Al I can think about is trying not to screw this one up for dad."

"Maybe if you take a break and clear your head you'll be able to work better."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Well I really wanted to go shopping…."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah…….in Costa Del Sol."

"That's a bit of a trip."

"We could take the Bronco."

"Dad would kill us."

"Come on. Don't you want to relax at the beach for a while…..maybe pick up a few girls. Not to mention a bit of flying might clear your head."

"You……you are a great sister."

"And maybe we could invite a few friends."

"Dear lord those guys. I thought you wanted me to relax."

Izumi playfully shoved her brother.

"You complain, but you like having those guys as your friends."

"Mainly because their my only friends………but they do have some……not so dche bag qualities."

Izumi took her brother by the hand and started leading him out of the engine room.

"Can I at least take a shower before we go." He shouted out

**WRO Headquarters…….same morning**

Denzel took a deep breathe. He slowly lowered himself to one knee and took the hand of the woman in front of him into his own hands.

"We've known each other for a long time. And I just want to ask you…if….you…wanted to…….marry me." Denzel stammered

Shelke cocked her head to the side and released her hand from Denzel's grip.

"Yeah, you really do need to work on that speech." Shelke stated

Denzel sprung up to his feet groaning.

"I know…..I know. I'm not really an expert at asking life changing questions." Denzel replied

Shelke leaned against the desk of her office.

"You just need to relax and speak from the heart." Shelke suggested

"Right now my heart is all twisted up into knots." Denzel lamented

"It won't matter how you ask her as long as you do. Marlene loves you." Shelke replied

"I know and I love her. I just wish asking her one stupid question wasn't so hard." Sighed Denzel

Shelke patted Denzel on the back then sat down in her chair.

"Thanks for listening and letting me practice a little. It's really great to just get these things out." Denzel added

"No problem, I always like to help friends." Shelke smiled

Denzel nodded in thanks. A knock at the door sounded, Reeve Tuesti head of the entire WRO walked into the room holding a file a smile on his face.

"Good morning you two." Reeve greeted shaking Denzel's hand

"Morning Reeve." Shelke replied

"Morning." Answered Denzel

"Shelke I need you to go over these." Reeve ordered handing the files to Shelke

"Sure thing." She replied

"How you doing today Denzel?" Reeve Inquired

"Good Sir." Denzel answered back

"Reeve here are those land use files you asked for." Shelke handed Reeve another folder

"Thanks…..and that's good to hear Denzel. Come, take a walk with me." Reeve ordered

"Yes Sir." Denzel replied following Reeve out the door

The two men headed down one of the hallways of the WRO.

"You seemed stressed?" Reeve asked

"It's nothing, Sir." Denzel tried to cover

"You can call me Reeve. We've know each other long enough. I may be your boss, but I'm also a friend."

"I was just……I want to ask Marlene to marry me."

Reeve raised an eye brow.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah well don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't even bought a ring yet, much less find the nerve to actually ask her."

"Don't sweat it son. Things will be okay, she's a fine girl and you're a great guy."

"Thank you Reeve."

"You're a hard worker, son. When you first came to work here, you started in the mail room and in only a few years you've managed to work your way up pretty far."

"I know what it's like to have nothing. A lot of those people out there need help. That's why I wanted to come work here, the WRO does a lot of good."

Reeve patted Denzel on the shoulder.

"One day you might find yourself running this place." Joked Reeve

"I don't think I'm the leader type really. I do what I can. Help where I can." Denzel coughed

"I know, and that's why I've decided to give you…..another promotion."

Denzel stood there in disbelief. After a few seconds he managed to snap out of it and shake Reeve's hand

"Thank you Sir." Denzel replied

Reeve smiled at Denzel then handed him the file he was carrying.

"What do you think of this?" Reeve asked

Denzel flipped open the file. Inside was some housing forms, land permits, and a picture of a beautiful home complete with chocobo stable. A light hearted smile appeared on Denzel's face.

"When I was younger, I always dreamed about having a family and living in a house like this. I got the family." Denzel reminisced

"How about I make the other half of the dream come true?" Reeve smiled

"What do you mean?"

"This file contains information on land around the Kalm area that was purchased by the WRO. A bunch of local thugs were going to by it to and build a Golden Saucer type casino there. But we took it instead and are going to give the land and the houses to people who don't have homes, but this house right here…….is all yours."

"Aw man…..I….can't accept this."

"Think of it as an early wedding present. You and your family have done more to help the WRO…..the whole world in fact…than I can possibly thank you for. This is a small token. Now why don't you enjoy it?"

"Thank You Reeve. But as a wedding gift this might a little premature. She hasn't said yes yet…..I haven't asked yet."

"You will and she will say yes. How long have you two been together?"

"About five years….you'd think it'd be easy then."

"It is, your just making a mountain out of a mole hill. She's a wonderful beautiful girl and she's crazy about you. I've known the both of you since you were waist high and you two go good together. Now you have the day off get to it."

"Thank you Reeve…for everything."

Denzel handed back the folder to Reeve then headed out a nearby door. Reeve headed to his own office and sat down behind his desk. He sat there in silence for a second when the intercom buzzed. Reeve pressed the talk button.

"Yes." He answered

"It's Shelke I've reviewed the data you gave me." Shelke replied

"And?"

"It seems as if Rufus Shinra has begun shipping a large quantity of building material."

"To where?"

"I can't tell, he's covered his tracks pretty well. When I asked one of the shippers they said it was material for a clinic."

"Thank you keep me posted." He stated switching off the intercom

Reeve shifted in his chair to stare out the window.

"A clinic?" Reeve remarked skeptically

A few hours later Denzel was walking down the streets of Edge with Red 13 at his side.

"I don't even know anything about rings." Nanaki grumbled

"Well….you were the only one I know who was free at the moment and I really don't want to do this by myself." Denzel replied

Denzel pushed open the door of the jewelry store and walked in with Red close behind. The pair walked up to one of the cases and began inspecting the merchandise.

"How do you know which one of these is best Nanaki?" Denzel whispered into Red's ear

"I told you I don't know anything about jewelry." He shot back

The owner of the shop came out from the back room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on Red.

"I'm sorry sir, but your dog is going to have to wait outside." Announced the man

Denzel looked toward Nanaki.

"I'm not a dog." He growled

The man's eyes opened wide. His mouth trembled and he let out a yelp running for the back door.

"DEMON DOG!!" he screamed slamming the door behind him

"That went well." Chuckled Denzel

"Sorry." Red looked up at Denzel apologetically

The two of them exited the jewelry store. Denzel took a deep breathe and rubbed his temples.

"There are other stores, but I know nothing about jewelry and rings……and your not much help." Denzel lamented

"I'm sorry." Red sighed

"Denzel?" came a surprised voice from down the street

Denzel and Red turned their heads to see the smiling for of Tifa Strife holding some shopping bags.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked

"Ummm…….I was just hanging out with Nanaki." Denzel stammered

"Yup going for a walk." Red added

"Did you two just come out of that jewelry shop?" Tifa eyed her son

"Errr….." Denzel's face contorted in discomfort

"What's going on?" Tifa questioned in a motherly tone

A few minutes later Tifa and her son were sitting down in the outside of a nearby café. The two of them drank some coffee while Red sat nearby with a bowl full of milk. Denzel finished up telling his story to his mother then took a sip of his coffee.

"I see…..I can't believe my child is thinking about marriage." Tifa sighed

"I can't believe it either. She's beautiful, kind, understanding, she's just……wonderful. She's been by my side for most of my life. I can't picture my life with out her." Denzel explained to his mother

"It does sound like you're in love." Tifa smiled

"He yearns for her." Laughed Red

"Shut up Nanaki." Denzel snorted

Red chuckled to himself as Tifa shot him a disapproving look.

"He's already having a hard enough time." Tifa chided

"Sorry. But the boy does need some help." Red remarked

"Yeah I kinda do." Denzel agreed

"Well I can help, If you don't mind having your mother tag along?"

"Your help would gladly be appreciated. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"You can ask me anything son."

"What was it like when dad asked you to marry him?"

Tifa chuckled and took her son's hands in to her's.

"Oh honey, it was a disaster. He kept trying to express himself, but he had his troubles, things got in the way, in the end he just blurted it out. In fact the same night he professed his love was the same night he told me he wanted to adopted you." Tifa explained

"I remember that. It was one of the best days of my life." Denzel smiled

"And today will be another one. I know for a fact that Marlene loves you. You remind me of your father, so strong……but just as insecure on the inside….."

"Mom."

"And….If I know Marlene as well as I think I do she will say yes before you can finish your sentence. I really want you to be happy, so let's go help my child get married."

"Thanks Mom."

"Besides I think it would be wonderful to be a grandmother some day."

"Mom….one thing at a time."

Tifa smiled at her son and took a sip of her coffee.

"Be careful kid…" laughed Red

Later that night Denzel had set up a wonderfully romantic dinner with Marlene at one of the best restaurants in Edge. The outside courtyard had been decorated with paper lanterns to set the atmosphere. Dressed in his best suit he nervously fiddled with his tie at the dinner table. Denzel took a deep breathe and pulled out a small ring case from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a flawless and sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Here goes nothing." He sighed shutting the case and placing it back in his pocket

He looked up to see Marlene standing in the doorway wearing a beautiful pink dress. He stood up and escorted her to the table then sat down himself.

"Everything seems so wonderful tonight. What's the special occasion?" Marlene asked

Denzel smiled back.

"Reeve gave me a promotion today. So I decided to blow off all the new money on something special for the woman I love." He explained

Marlene grasped a hold of Denzel's hands and looked into his eyes with a deep warm smile.

"You are so wonderful." She tried to hold back her tears

The two of them slowly moved in until their lips met in a loving embrace. As they parted Denzel whispered into her ear.

"I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" Marlene asked

Denzel started to lift himself out of his chair, but as he did his hand slipped on the table cloth causing him to begin to fall over. To regain his balance he grabbed on to the table cloth only to bring down everything on the table to the ground with him. Denzel closed his eyes and laid there for a moment, more embarrassed than hurt. Marlene rushed to his side to see if he was okay. He gave her a nod and began pushing himself up. Marlene breathed a sigh of relief when something caught her eye.

She reached down to pick up something off the ground that fell out of Denzel's pocket. Picking it up she inspected the object as Denzel dusted himself off. It was a case. Opening it up she found it contained the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Placing her hand over her mouth she let out a gasp that caused Denzel to freeze up. Taking a big gulp he turned his head slowly until his worst fears were realized…..she found the ring.

"Will you marry me?" he laughed nervously

Marlene stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. She opened up her mouth to speak, but could not find the right words to express the flood of emotions she was feeling. Taking a deep breathe, she nodded yes then moved in to envelope Denzel's lips in a passionate kiss. Denzel pulled her body closer to his and returned the kiss with equal passion.

**A few hours later……Highwind Family Hanger**

It was nearing mid night as Jr. returned to the engine room of the massive airship. He strolled into the engine room with a folding chair and a cool drink. He placed the chair in front of the work bench then plopped down on it to lean back, feet up on the bench. He opened up his soda bottle and let out a tired groan.

"Tough day. Ditching work is not for the weak of heart." He remarked to himself

Taking a sip he closed his eyes and began to relax. He opened one eye slightly to see what time was on the clock when the blueprints for the ship he was in caught his eye. Sitting up straight he looked down at the blueprints and saw a sticky note attached.

"Consider today a replacement for your next 80 breaks. Now get back to work you lazy bum, Even the moon'd tire of waitin' around for your ass!……..love dad." Jr. read aloud

Jr. crumbled up the note and tossed it to the side. He placed his drink on the table then picked up the blue prints to get a better look. Jr. inspected the blueprints for a while before tossing them back down on the work bench. Jr. cupped his hands in his face and groaned.

"I don't see what you see dad……I can't do it."

Jr. opened up his fingers and took a peak at the blueprints again. His eyes hung there for a second focusing in on the blueprint designs. Slowly he picked up a pencil with one hand, while drawing the blueprints closer to him with his other.

"Wait a sec." he whispered

Putting pencil to paper, Jr. began sketching. Soon he was caught up in a flurry of sketching, erasing and over all design modification. When he was done with the blueprints he grabbed the nearest tool box and headed over to the engines to begin work.

The next morning Jr. was flat on his back on the floor of the engine. Snoring loudly he was fast asleep and using the ship's blueprints as a makeshift blanket. Suddenly Jr. felt a blast of ice cold water hit him directly in the face. Jr. bolted upright only to be pulled all the way up to his feet and come face to face with his father Cid Highwind Sr.

"Wakey, wakey, Kid!" Laughed Cid as he tossed the water bucket he was holding to the side

"Morning Dad." Coughed Jr.

"Your mom sent me to check up on you. She's such a worrier, I on the other hand think you're lazy. Especially after you took out the Bronco yesterday for a lil' joy ride." Cid chuckled while rubbing his knuckles into Jr.'s head

"Sorry…..Iz…..I thought a little break would help clear my head………so I could work better." Jr. stammered

Cid eyed his son suspiciously.

"So….did you get any work done?' Cid asked

"Yeah….yes I did. Let me show you." Replied Jr.

Jr. picked up the blueprints off the ground to show his father only to find that they had been blurred by the water. Jr. groaned and looked up at his father apologetically.

"Wellllllll……Sht." Jr. was a loss "On second thought…….I'll just show you the engine itself."

Jr. motioned to the engine. Cid chuckled then playfully pushed his son aside to take a closer look. Cid inspected it for a few moments, looking at every nut and bolt, every wire, and reviewing every modification.

"This is nothing like what I specified in the blueprints, even if you did fix all the mistakes. What did you do?" Inquired Cid

"Well…..I was looking at your specifications when I noticed a few things." Jr. replied nervously

"Like what?"

"You see….I…was reviewing the blueprints and after I finished the mistakes that you put in there to test me. I made a few….changes. Fist thing I modified the fuel injection system and increased the fuel to power output ratio. Which means more power for less fuel."

"What else?" Cid nodded with approval

"Ummm, I also totally revamped the thrust system and developed an entirely new valve system…..improving on all specifications."

Cid turned to his son with a smile then gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"That's the way to do it boy. That's what being a Highwind is all about. Fck Ya." Cid congratulated

"Thanks Dad." Jr. smiled back

"Yeah…….not get inside the house, clean up, get some rest, tell your mother your fine, say hi ta all your siblings and get your ass back here. You need ta get your ass back here and finish the rest of this piece of junk. And after this, I won't expect anything less. Your still not finished." Ordered Cid

"Yes Sir." Replied Jr.

Jr. watched as his dad began to leave the engine room, only to stop at the door and turn back around.

"Good job kid." Cid laughed

Cid continued on and walked out of sight. Jr. stood there for a moment, silent. He then broke out into an explosion of joy and cheering.

"Fck Ya!!" he shouted jumping into the air

**Same morning……WRO Headquarters**

As the front doors of the WRO burst open, Denzel Strife walked into the main lobby whistling a happy tune. But upstairs in Reeve's office things were decidedly less chipper. Reeve sat behind his desk with Rufus Shinra and his entourage on the other side. To the right of Reeve stood Lt. General Stephen Cash.

"Okay Rufus. This is going to be a civil discussion, we're not going to be jumping to any conclusions OR accusing anyone of anything here. Lt. General Cash will be filling in for General Hayato who is away on business." Explained Reeve eying the Turks

"We will comply. You can trust us Reeve." Agreed Rufus

Reeve nodded in appreciation.

"Moving on. Over the past weeks out intelligence division has monitored some strange behavior relating to certain…….projects your been working on." Explained Reeve

"Oh come on Reeve, let's be truthful here you've always had an eye on me. Old habits die hard and trust is truly a hard thing to build. I hope I've been a good boy in your eyes all these years Reeve." Laughed Rufus

"Regardless of the past I want to talk about the here and now. What's going on?" Inquired Reeve

"I think you already know, no doubt your people have done the digging and found that I'm developing a clinic. I think it's time I gave something back to the world……..other than money." Rufus retorted

"Admirable, but some of these materials you're having shipped. It's all a bit suspicious." Reeve Questioned

"Who told you to snoop into other people's business." Snorted Reno

The other Turks shot Reno a disapproving glance, Rube even gave him a light punch in the shoulder. Grinding his teeth, Reno grumbled folding his arms

"What I'm shipping is specialized equipment. Even you know that some ailments out there require a special touch. Even I myself had experiences with diseases that don't go away that easily. I simply want my clinic to be well prepared." Answered Rufus

Reeve eyed Rufus suspiciously.

"If you have your doubts stop by any time and check up on things. You don't always have to keep your eyes on me from the shadows." Chuckled Rufus

"Very well, I believe we're done here. I'm sorry to have called you in." sighed Reeve

"It's all right. You can collect the next check in a few weeks. See you later." Smiled Rufus

"Sir, is that all? Aren't you going to press more." Pleaded Cash queit;y to Reeve

Reeve raised up his hand to silence Lt. Gen Cash. Rufus stood up, waved goodbye and began heading out the door, when it opened wide to reveal a happily whistling Denzel. However, Denzel's whistling quickly stopped as he noticed Rufus and the Turks standing before him. Stepping aside he aloud Rufus and his men to depart keeping an eye on them along the way. As soon as they were out of sight Denzel closed the doors and turned to Reeve.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked Sheepishly

"No, no, no, they were leaving anyways." Grumbled Cash

"What was that all about?" asked Denzel

"Business matters. But never mind that, what's with the visit?" replied Reeve

Denzel's smile returned as he approached Reeve's desk.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. SHE SAID YES!" Denzel exclaimed

"That's wonderful." Smiled Reeve

"Thank you for the house, the promotion, thank you for everything. And I personally want to invite you to the wedding Reeve, and if you want to come LT. General Cash you're welcome too. In fact the entire WRO can come, I don't care who shows up because I'm marrying the woman of my dreams." Denzel was elated

"I'm happy for you and I'm happy that I could be a part of this and help. Now……" Reeve stood up

Reeve picked up a stack of files off his desk and plopped them down into Denzel's arms.

"Now keep earning your keep around here. And keep up the good job." Smiled Reeve

"Back to work kid." Laughed Cash

Denzel nodded and began walking out the door.

"I'll let you know the date when we pick one out." Denzel called out

When Denzel was gone Reeve turned to Lt. Gen cash and chuckled.

"I don't know what you see in the kid? Is it just because he's the son of one of your old buddies?" remarked Cash

"Remember they saved the world. Besides he has a lot of potential." Reeve replied

"Yeah Yeah."

"We're not getting any younger. One day we're going to have to had off the reigns of this world to the young. If we don't nurture potential where will we be?"

"Speak for yourself." Joked Cash

Down stairs Rufus and the Turks were walking out of the building. Stopping at the curve Elena went ahead to bring Rufus' car around.

"You think he knows the truth?" scoffed Reno

"Shut up." Reprimanded Tseng

"Both of you quiet. The less talk there is on this subject the less there is to know." Chided Rufus

Rufus reached into his pocket and pulled out an elegant black feather. Rufus looked over it with admiration.

"The best things come to those with patience. Shut down the project for the next 6 months, to throw them off. Let's build that stupid clinic." Ordered Rufus

"Yes Sir!" The Turks replied

As the car pulled up Rufus released the black feather and watched as it floated up into the sky, dancing on the wind.

"You poor little remnant…….A God can wait."

Rufus began laughing as he entered the car. Shutting the door the car speed off into the distance.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will focus back in on The developement of Alex and John, but also focus on their fathers and even Lucy. The next chapter is all about how everyone came to be the way they are at the beginning of the first AC story. Comin Soon Chapter 11: Status Quo. And remember send me any reviews, thoughts, opinions, suggestions, comments, etc you have. **


	11. Chapter 11: Status Quo

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter in the series. A lot has happened since Clouf first began to form his family in the first chapter. Now in this chapter we'll see how things came to be just before the start of my first story The Advent Children, about the adventures of Alex, John, Lucy and the rest. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do. And remember send me any reviews, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc you may have, Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

** Status Quo**

**2 years later…………….**

The Ancient Wutai training grounds, for centuries all the great ninjas of Wutai trained here. Dressed in black and wearing the traditional Wutai ninja armor, the young man slipped the black mask over his head. He stood in a large dojo contained in main Pagoda. On the alter before him laid his weapons, a ninja sword and a sliver gun, The Cerberus. The man young man wrapped a combat belt around his waist. First he sheathed the sword then attached it to his belt, next he holstered the gun. Hesitating, he inspected the gun before attaching it to his belt as well.

Taking a deep breathe he turned away from the alter and faced the doors. The doors slide open to reveal a score of armed ninja. The young man assumed his pose and bowed in respect to his opponents. The ninja returned his gesture then assumed a fighting stance. The first two attackers moved forward. They unsheathed their swords and ran straight toward the young man. The young man grabbed the first attacker by the wrists then quickly spun around to deliver a spinning back kick right into the face of the second. Using his momentum he hit the ground and used his foot to flip over the first attacker dropping him flat on his back.

The man rolled on to his knee and prepared for the next wave. Four more ninja came forth swords drawn. The man pulled out his gun and with a few quick pulls of the trigger disarmed each of the ninja. The young man let out a chuckle as he returned the gun to his holster. The ninja stood there for a moment unsure of what to do until the man urged them to attack again. Two of them came at once he quickly blocked their punches the countered with one of his own driving his fist into one of the men's face. The other came at the man with a kick, but he was ready. He caught the ninja's leg then expertly swept the other bringing the man to the ground.

Three more men remained. Each of them pulled out their weapons, large Wutai Shuriken. The young man chuckled to himself. The first attacker came at the man swinging, the other two ninja to his sides. The young man's hand went to reach for his gun when he pulled it back. Instead he side stepped the first ninja's swing. The second came after him, the man dodged the attack then looped his arm around his followed by kneeing him in the gut. As the second ninja went temporarily limp the man quickly spun around and tossed him with force right into the oncoming third ninja. The final ninja came back at the young man with increase vigor. The man let out a growl as he leaped into the air to kick the shuriken out of the ninja's hand. Then as he briefly hung in mid air he brought up his back leg to drive it in to the chest of the final ninja. For a moment he twirled in mid-air before landing gracefully on his feet.

The young man began to dust himself off when the doors on the other side of the room burst open. The man stepped to the side as a whirling metal blade sliced through the air nearly cleaving him in half. The blade managed to stick it's self into the wall, then man turned his head to see that it was a buster sword, the Ragnarok blade. The young man removed his mask to reveal the face of the "prince" of Wutai, John Valentine. John turned his attention back to the door to see his friend Alex Strife leaning against the door frame.

"You're not really as cool as you think you are." Laughed John

"I just thought I'd join in on the fun. Besides these guys can't be much good for training. Don't you want a real challenge?" Alex remarked

"Sir do you want us to arrest the intruder?" asked one of the ninja

"Nah, you guys can leave now and go help my mom teach her classes." Replied John

The ninja filed out of the room leaving the two men alone. Alex entered the room. Alex pulled out a pair of gloves from his back pocket and began slipping them on.

"What are those?" asked John

"Special fighting gloves, kinda like my Mom's Premium Heart, but specially modified to allow me to fight with a sword easily. They were a gift from my mom for finally completing my training." Replied Alex

"So…….you know Kung Fu." Joked John

"Only one way to find out buddy." Alex shot back getting in a fighting stance

"Are you sure you don't want to use your sword." Remarked John also assume a fighting stance

"Nah, I really don't want to hurt you so my fists will be enough." Alex shot back

John moved in first throwing a hard right. Alex blocked it then followed it up with a whirlwind of counter punches. John moved backwards skillfully dodging each of the punches. John followed up with a back hand strike, but Alex was ready, blocking the attack he followed up with a front kick. John caught his leg and with a cocky swagger tossed Alex at the wall across from him with awesome strength.

Alex flipped in mid air and landed in crouches stance against the wall. He hung there for a second before kicking off and coming back at John. John was ready and caught Alex. He attempted to throw Alex on to the ground, but Alex flipped over John's back then delivered a kick straight to his chest. John stumbled back in pain, but it did not deter him. John came at Alex with a series of kicks which Alex blocked. John followed up three well placed punches. Alex blocked the first two, but the last punch connected straight to his gut knocking the wind out of him. The two men came at each other again when another figure entered the fray delivering a kick to each man simultaneously knocking them both on their asses.

"You boys should learn to play nice." Chided Lucy as she gave Alex a wink

Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Lucy, it was only practice." Alex remarked

"Yeah, just a friendly sparring match." Added John

"You guys." Lucy rolled her eyes

Alex and John stood up and dusted themselves off. Alex removed his gloves placing them in his back pocket once more.

"What are you doing here Alex?" smiled Lucy

"Just came by to see two of my best friends." Alex smiled back

John rolled his eyes.

"Well get your sword out of my mom's wall and we'll get something to drink." Stated John

Meanwhile at Edge City Hospital Cloud sat in an examination room eagerly awaiting the arrival of his doctor. Over the past couple of months had started to experience a series of aches and pain's he had not felt before. At first he just wrote it all off, but as time went on the pain started to intensify. His arms tensed up, his muscles felt like they were turning to jell-o; it was like having Geostigma all over again. The last straw occurred the day before when Cloud nearly collapsed during a mission. Tifa forcefully urged Cloud to head to the doctors and see what was wrong. After a quick check up and a battery of tests Cloud eagerly awaited the results. The door opened and the doctor stepped in, Cloud looked up hoping for good news.

"Hello again Mr. Strife." Greeted the Doctor

"Hey doc. So what's the result." Cloud asked

"To start off, Like I told you before I've never seen a case like you and your family. No one has had as much exposure to Mako energy as all of you." Explained the doctor

"I know that, what's going on?" Cloud questioned

"Well, that being said it's also undocumented about the effects of long term Mako exposure. Most people who went through the SOLDIER process never really made it to old age." The doctor explained

"I'm not old and I wasn't in SOLDIER." Cloud shot back

"Well despite that, the Mako that was infused in your body made you strong, but now as you start to age the energy in your body is causing a decay." The doctor answered

Cloud looked down at the ground.

"So what's going to happen now?" he sighed

"Don't worry, luckily it's not a fatal condition. With some medication you should be fine, but the key to your continued good health is to take it easy. The less stress on your body the better. It will a great benefit if you give your body time to rest and come to an equilibrium with the decay. I know you work for the WRO and I've seen you come in with all sorts of injuries. You need to take it easy Mr. Strife." Urged the doctor

"The nature of my work doesn't lend itself to taking it easy." Cloud explained

"Then you need to think about what needs you more at this point in your life, your work or your family?' warned the doctor

Cloud and the doctor went over all the aspects of his treatment. The doctor assured Cloud that he would have a normal life for as long as he lived, but that decreasing the stress on his body was the key. Cloud never once thought about what all those years of fighting had done to his body, all the abuse he had allowed himself to take. He had never been afraid to lose his life before, either out of his own suicidal vengeance or to protect the things he cared about.

But now there was no danger. And this made him afraid, because now all there would be was loss. He wondered what his family would be like without him. It made him scared, all these years he had built up this family. He loved and cherished ever member. And this time it wasn't threatened by the enemy from with out, but this time it was in jeopardy by the enemy from within; Cloud's own arrogance, in the belief that he could take risks. He never before thought about how his family would feel, but now that was all he thought about.

When he returned home he explained to Tifa everything that the doctor had told him. She broke into tears and it took him quite awhile to assure her that he wasn't going to die. As they sat there on the bed in their room, one question still lingered.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you just going to quit or….." Tifa sounded panicked

"Relax, I thought about it a lot. There is still a lot of good I have and want to do. But I realized that it doesn't have to be at the expense of my health or to worry my family. That's why I will go to Rufus, explain to him everything and take a different position with the WRO……..no more fighting." Cloud assured his wife

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud pulling him in tight.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Every time you went off to a fight I always worried about if you'd come back or not. And it only took a many years and a terrible illness." Tifa smiled

Cloud pulled her face close to his and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm putting my sword down for good. For you, For Denzel, for Alex and even for the latest edition to our family Marlene." Cloud remarked

Tifa placed her head against Cloud's chest.

"This is good timing actually. With Denzel married now it's time to start thinking about grandbabies." Tifa chuckled

Cloud coughed, clearly startled by her statement.

"I don't know if we're near there yet."

"I don't know, I've always wanted to be a mother and grandmother. Even Alex is becoming quite the man, maybe he'll settle down with a nice girl?"

Cloud's mouth contorted as he scratched the back of his head.

"One step at a time honey. Now that I'm going into retirement from battle, we'll have a lot of time to spend together and grandchildren would only get in the way for now." Cloud lifted up Tifa's chin and looked in to her sparkling hazel eyes

"I'm glad that you're going to be fine. I worry so much about everyone and when you came home and started telling me about everything……I feared the worst. But now, I know everything is going to be fine. This is a sign, there's no reason for you to fight anymore." Tifa looked in the Bright Mako blue eyes of her husband

"You're right. It feels good not having to worry about bearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. I can just rest." Cloud sighed with relief

Tifa slowly lowered her self down on to bed pulling Cloud down with her.

"You never had too. All we wanted was Cloud Strife, friend, father and husband." Tifa began to unzip her outfit kissing Cloud at the same time

Cloud pulled away from Tifa to give her a big goofy grin.

"Retirement is starting to feel like a pretty damn good thing right now." Laughed Cloud

Back in Wutai Alex, John and Lucy where walking along the main Pagoda's grounds.

"So what really brings you to Wutai?" asked John

Alex took a deep breathe soaking in the rich sunny atmosphere of Wutai.

"It gets really boring at home now that Denzel's out of the house. With him and Dad working for the WRO there's not much for me to do in Edge without some of my best friends around." Replied Alex

The twins let out a small simultaneous chuckle. John's phone rang snapping them out of their moment.

"Hello." He answered

"John it's your mother your father needs to see you, can you come up as soon as possible." Came the sweet sounding voice of Yuffie

John groaned.

"Sure thing." He answered hanging up his phone

John said his goodbyes and headed off leaving Lucy and Alex alone. They walked awkwardly in silence for a bit. Lucy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she decided to break the silence.

"So how go things with….umm….Lacey was her name." Lucy asked Sheepish

"We've…….kinda broken up." Alex let out

"I'm sorry to hear. What happened?" Lucy asked

"It just didn't work out."

"Come on you can tell me what happened."

"She thought I was just too obsessed with my training. She kept asking me what I was training for? Why I had to spend hours practicing martial arts and sword fighting?"

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth…..I just simply wanted to be more than what I am. More than Alex Strife the nobody."

"How about Alex Strife the idiot. She just probably want you to spend less time training and more time with her. And you threw the relationship away over nothing."

"It wasn't just that Lucy. I could sense that she wasn't the right one. And this just seemed like a good way out for now. I'm still searching for the right girl and I bet I'll know when I've found her."

Alex smiled at Lucy causing her to blush. Turning her head away she tried to change the subject.

"Alex Strife ever the idealist." Lucy joked

"I know, but she did have a good point. Can tell you something personnel and promise not to tell anyone?" It was Alex's turn to start feeling embarrassed

"Shoot." She replied with a warm smile

"She was right about me being obsessed with my training. Lucy I feel empty inside, like I'm not who I should be."

"And who do you think you should be?"

"I don't know. There are things I feel I have to do, but I don't what they are. Sometimes I dream about being in this place filled with light and voices coming from everywhere. It's all connected but I don't know how. I just feel it, inside my heart, I feel like there is just something I have to find that I haven't yet."

"You shouldn't really worry yourself. You're still young and have plenty of time to worry about where you're going in life. For now just worry about being Alex Strife."

"And just who is Alex Strife….in your opinion?"

Lucy turned to face Alex looking at him directly in his bright Mako blue eyes.

"Alex Strife is a son, a brother and a dear friend. He's also someone who spends too much time worrying about what he isn't instead of appreciating what he is." Lucy explained

"Thanks Lucy I always feel better after talking to you."

"You're welcome Alex."

"You're one of my best friends Lucy." Thanked Alex

"Don't get soft on me Strife." Lucy replied giving him a light shove

Up in the Pagoda Yuffie and Vincent awaited their son in their living room.

"Do you really think now is a good time for this?" asked Yuffie

"There's no better time, he's a grown man now. I want to be a bigger part of my son's life and I want him to come work with me at the WRO." Vincent explained

"I understand." Yuffie nodded

The door opened and John stepped in to the living room.

"Hey they said you two wanted to talk to me." John sat down on the couch across from his parents

Vincent leaned forward feeling uneasy.

"Yes….son….I wanted to ask you if you'd consider taking a position in the WRO with me. I've talked to Rufus about it and he would live to have you come aboard." Vincent eagerly awaited an answer

John didn't know what to say at first. A few seconds past before he decided to answer.

"I don't think so. Thanks for the offer, but It's just not for me." John explained

Vincent slunk back in his seat disheartened. Looking between her husband and son, Yuffie bit down on her lip.

"Why don't you take some more time and reconsider the idea?" encouraged Yuffie

"Thank You Mom, but no." John answered

"John please." Yuffie urged

"No, Yuffie. He's made his choice." Vincent sighed

John stood up and walked out the door leaving his parents behind. Yuffie stood up and followed John out the door. She managed to catch up with him in the main Hallway.

"Jonathan Godo Valentine!" Yuffie bellowed at her son

"Mom, please not the middle name." groaned John

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your father was looking forward to having you come work with him and you wouldn't even give it another thought." Yuffie reprimanded her son

Yuffie's gaze focused in on her son like a search light.

"I don't want to work at the WRO." John answered becoming exasperated

"Why not?" Yuffie pressed

"I don't want Dad's job, I don't want his life, what I want is to be left alone!" John fired back

"Don't take that tone with me! I'm your mother Jonathan!" Yuffie reprimanded

"Then I'm sorry to be your monster Bstard child." John shot back

Yuffie stood there mouth opened, shocked. John swallowed a big lump in his throat then walked out the door.

A few hours later, Alex was back in Edge making his way home. As he walked down the city streets he spied the form of a woman dressed in pink carrying a basket of flowers. Quickly he spun his head around to get a better look, but she was gone. Shrugging off the experience he continued on feeling befuddled. When he arrived he saw his parents sitting at a table with Denzel and Marlene.

"What's with the gathering? You guys having a party?" joked Alex

"Sit down honey we have something to talk about." Tifa poured her son a cup of tea

Alex cautiously took a seat at the table. Looking at the faces on his family he could tell something big was going down, but not if it was good news or bad.

"What's going on, guys?" Alex asked becoming uneasy

"Son, I have a disease, it's not fatal. But it does mean I'm going to have to take things considerably more easy than I have in the past." Cloud explained

"Are you going to be okay? I mean what's wrong with you? Is like a cancer or…….." Alex started to panic

"Calm down honey." Tifa took her son's hand and began comforting him

"No, everything is fine. It's more like a Mako Arthritis, if anything……just a byproduct of the life I've lived." Cloud replied remorsefully

"What happens now?" Alex asked

"I have a medicine that I take which will help, but the important thing is to keep my health good and not put too much stress on myself. Which means that I'm stepping down from my current position in the WRO and taking a less……stressful one. It also means I'm going to have to scale back on the delivery Service." Cloud answered  
Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alex honey, we're going to need your help. You need to take up some more responsibilities and take over for your father." Tifa added

"It's good to know your okay dad. And I'll be more than glad to help you out." Alex replied enthusiastic

"Good to hear little bro. And mom and Dad Marlene and I are also here for any help you might need in the future." Denzel smiled

"Anything Mrs. Strife." Marlene added

"That's appreciated Denzel." Tifa thanked

"Yeah, besides I've been waiting to join the WRO. Get in there and fight the good fight, following in Dad's footsteps." Alex was elated

Cloud and Tifa tensed up at their son's statement.

"Alex I meant you'd be helping out with deliveries." Cloud clarified

Alex was taken off guard. His heart sunk with disappointment.

"But what about your work with the WRO, the missions, the other stuff, you're the strongest guy there, who better to replace you if you have to step down than your own son." Alex questioned

"I don't want you joining the WRO. They will find someone else." Cloud explained

Alex's disheartenment began to increase.

"Dad I can do the job. Of course I'll help with the delivers, I aided you every summer vacation. But why can't I also do what you did for the WRO?" Alex insisted

"I don't want to take myself out of harm's way only to put my own son in it. If you want I can recommended to Reeve to offer you a less dangerous position." Cloud tried to keep his son calm

"I know for a fact that Denzel has been on plenty of dangerous missions. He's been shot at, thrown off a cliff and almost killed on 3 different occasions. You know I can handle myself…..it's what I've trained for." Alex let out

"We let you train because we wanted you to be able to protect yourself, but we don't want you to go out looking for danger." Cloud replied

"What makes me so different from Denzel……He's not even your real son." Alex's face went blank

He instantly wished he hadn't said what he did. Cloud, Tifa and Marlene stared at Alex in shock. Alex's lip quivered.

"I……" His voice crackled

Denzel shot up from his seat to grab Alex by his collar. Emotional Denzel looked straight into Alex's Mako blue eyes. The rest of the family crowded around, but Denzel urged them not to come any closer.

"After my parents died I had nothing. I was alone. I prayed, hoped, and searched for anything to give my life meaning. But all I got was a sickness that was this close to killing me. Then these people found me, took me in. They raised me and loved me. They are my parents. And from day one I loved you as my brother. I looked out for you, taught you things. And I have never once forgotten ANY of that!" Denzel pushed Alex away and headed out the door

Alex still trembled from his brother's emotional statement. Everyone else remained where they were, unsure of what to do next. Finally snapping out of it Alex headed out the door to find Denzel leaning against the front of The Seventh Heaven Bar staring up at the night sky. Alex ambled over to his brother and took a spot against the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I just got emotional." Alex apologized

"I know." Denzel accepted

"I'm sorry about what I said, but you know that they've always treated us different. I've always been the baby." Alex relented

"And you've always acted like it." Denzel shot back

The two brothers shared a short laugh.

"Why won't dad let me join?" Alex asked

"You've always been special, different than the other kids. The path my life was going to take had already been set before I met them. They understood I had a chip on my shoulder and that I joined to help make sure that no one else had to go through what I did. You grew up hearing all those stories about the adventures that mom, dad and the rest had. But what you don't realize is that the things they went through were terrible experiences. They lost family and friends, it took they lost so much and it took them so long to regain it all. They don't want you go through that." Denzel explained

"You really have a way of making me feel guilty." Alex responded

"Why do you want to join so much? Do you really want to help anyone or is it just to prove something?" asked Denzel

"I just want to live up to family legacy." Alex turned away and headed back inside

Everyone was once again seated at the table. As Alex walked in they all looked to him hopeful that things had been smoothed over.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I promise to be more helpful." Alex spoke

Alex silently headed up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned up against it and slowly sunk down to the floor. Tears began to fill his eyes, pounding his fist against the floor.

"Stupid, Stupid." He cried……Alex ran his hands through his hair

Back in Wutai John sat in a chair on the balcony outside his room. The balcony overlooked the vast Wutai skyline. The Sun hung low on the horizon casting an orange glow on everything. John heard a knock at his door. Keeping his gaze on the setting sun, he invited the person in. Vincent strode in and took a seat on the balcony near his son.

"I don't want to talk." Grumbled John

"If you don't want to be a part of the WRO, that's fine. But what you said to you're mother……" Vincent did his best to sound fatherly

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take out my anger on her." John replied

"Why are so mad?" Vincent questioned

Lucy headed down the dimly lit hallways of the Kisaragi Pagoda. She had heard from her mother about what happened earlier. She had hoped to talk with John and see if she could alleviate the situation. But as she approached John's room she saw the door was opened slightly. A faint light came from behind the door and the sounds of voices echoed through the hallway. Lucy approached the door as quietly as she could. Her footsteps were almost non existent. She kneeled down leaning forward to listen in.

"You know full well why I'm mad." John snickered

"I thought we've been over this?" Sighed Vincent

John stood up, his crimson eyes locked in on his father's.

"It will never be over, because it's not something that will every go away. I am a freak, a monster, and so are you and so is Lucy……we're a whole family of FREAKS! And I all I want is to be left alone." John let out

Vincent's eyes saddened, slumping his shoulders he turned away from his son.

"Let me tell you a story." Vincent began

Vincent began telling the tale of his life. John slunk down into his seat as his father relayed the story. Vincent told John everything; Lucrecia, Hojo, Deepground, and even the fateful day when Vincent lost control and attacked the woman he loved leading to the birth of the twins. Lucy heard everything from the hallway. Both twins were noticeably shaken.

"Is this story supposed to make me feel better?" John questioned "Because it doesn't. What hope is there? What hope is there when I'm always afraid of losing control?"

"You're no different from me or your sister. We all have to live with this, but I've come to understand that we don't have to pull away from those who love us." Vincent explained

"No you don't understand. You and Lucy can control it. But I can feel the demon bubbling under the surface of my flesh. I can't control it, it's different in me, stronger, fiercer, we all know it. There have been times when I've let go and you've seen the damage I can do. I know what you went through, but this is different. My refusal to join the WRO isn't because of you…..it's me. I'm going to work here, probably as a trainer, but I just want to stay out of the way. I don't want to hurt anyone." John replied

Vincent nodded his head in agreement. Standing up he headed out the door without another word. As he opened it he found his daughter Lucy on the other side. Looking at her he could tell that she heard everything. Lucy tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Vincent continued on past Lucy and headed down the hallway. She entered the room and looked toward her brother. John sensed her standing there, but didn't turn to look.

"He'll never understand how I feel Lucy. As a father he'll never understand." John told her

"I think he dose and I hope one day you can see that." Lucy replied

The sun finally set as Lucy left John's room closing the door behind her. John sat there on the balcony, in the darkness of the night, alone.

The next day the noon sun hung high in the air as Cloud entered through the main doors of the WRO. Today was the day he'd officially step down. He had called Reeve the night before. Reeve understood the situation and agreed to all of Cloud's terms. Soon he approached the doors to Reeve's office. Taking a deep breathe he proceeded through only to have the wind knocked out of him as he saw he youngest son Alex standing in front of Reeve's desk.

"What's going on?" Cloud demanded to know

"Ah Cloud welcome, I was just explaining to Alex everything he needs to know about his new job. I'm glad you recommended him so highly. He'll make a fine addition." Reeve congratulated

"You're welcome. Alex can we talk?" Cloud tried to stay calm

Father and son left Reeve's headed down the hallway until they found a place they could be alone.

"What are you doing son?" asked Cloud

"I'm sorry, but this is the path I've chosen. The one you left behind. Who else better than the son of Cloud Strife." Alex answered

"I guess if you've made your choice I can't stop you. You're a grown man and this is your decision. Let me just give you something to help out." Cloud conceded

30 minutes later Alex was descending down the main escalator of the WRO building. At the bottom of the escalator stood the Valentine twins. They looked up to see their long time friend dressed in the same clothes his father wore long ago during the Geostigma incident with his father's signature sword the First Tsurugi strapped to his back and holding a sealed envelope.

"What's with the new look?" Teased John

"Just got my first job for the WRO, decided to look the part. And Dad gave me another graduation gift, his personnel sword." Smirked Alex

"You look good Alex, maybe I should try the same thing with my dad's outfit. I'm going to be working here too. I'll need a good battle outfit." Joked Lucy

"And I'd love to see you in it. I hope we'll get to spend plenty of time with each other." Alex gave Lucy a slight wink

John rolled his eyes then stepped in between Alex and Lucy.

"Okay there Strife. Just because daddy's little boy has been given the keys to the kingdom doesn't mean you're entitled to all this bravado." John snickered

"I'm just feeling good John." Alex patted his friend on the arm "What about you…..joining up?"

"No…..this isn't the life for me." John shook his head

"But I can count on you if I'm in a pinch right?" Alex smiled at his best friend

"I can't save your butt every time Strife. But I'll be there if you really need me." The two men smiled at each other and shook hands

"Thanks Guys." Alex replied

Lucy leaned in and enveloped Alex in a hug.

"Good luck and stay safe Alex." she proclaimed

"I'll try." He replied sarcastically

After saying his good byes Alex headed out of the building and in to the parking lot. Waiting for him was the sleek, black, engine powerhouse motorcycle known as the Fenrir. Still smiling Alex mounted the bike and started up the engine. Alex flipped one of the switches opening up the massive sword compartment and placed the Tsurugi within. Taking a deep breathe he released the kick stand and headed off into the distance.

An hour later Alex had reached his destination, an office building off a small path near Kalm. Alex made his way to the front door and knocked loudly. As the door creaked open he was greeted by the snickering face of Reno the Turk.

"What are you doing here kid?" laughed Reno

"Strife Deliveries, I have an important package." Alex shot back

Reno stepped back allowing Alex to enter. Stepping in to Rufus Shinra's office was a jarring experience. An ill mood filled the air, but Alex felt confident that he could get used to it. Standing at the front of Rufus' desk, Alex looked the devil in the eye and tossed the envelope on to his desk. Rufus let out a chuckle and pulled the envelope closer to him.

"Would you care for a drink?" Rufus offered

"No just here to make a delivery." Alex replied

"Where is your father today, he's usually the one to pay me these visits?" inquired Rufus

"I'm afraid to inform you that this will be my job from now on." Alex replied

"Well young Strife I look forward to this new business arrangement." Rufus extended his hand

Alex remained cautious as he inched his own hand forward. As they shook hands each man scanned the other. When business was over with Alex took one last look at the office, The Turks and Rufus before heading out the door. Alex headed back to his bike and was about to leave when he phone rang. Answering it he heard the voice of his brother on the other end.

"Dad told me what happened? How did your first mission go?" questioned Denzel

"Uneventful. I don't know why people are so cautious of Rufus?" snickered Alex

"Give it time. This will start to grow on you and you'll learn the ropes. See ya later."

"See ya."

Alex hung up his pone. Taking one last look at the offices he headed off back down the dusty path. Back inside the office Reno watched through the window shades as Alex sped off.

"That little crybaby has sure grown up." Chuckled Reno……"So what are we up to today. Are you finally going to tell us about your big project that we've been working on for years?"

"Not really." Retorted Rufus

"Sir, we've been loyal all these years. And all of us have become weary of these secret plans of yours. What are you up to sir." Elena joined in

Rufus smiled to himself.

"I'll tell you. My plan is the same plan that the Shinra name was built on……..power." Rufus replied

"What do you mean?" Reno eyed Rufus suspiciously

"I think you all have served you purpose and are no longer useful. As of now you're all fired." Rufus declared

Each of the Turk's jaws dropped in surprise.

"What the hell is this Sht!" Reno complained

"Sir please reconsider." Tseng urged

Rufus simply waved them off and pointed to the door. One by one each of the former Turks filed out of the office.

"Your replacements will arrive tomorrow." Rufus called out

Reno turned back at Rufus with a glare and slammed the door. Sitting there alone, opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a folder labeled: Project NECRO along with a small glowing blue vile.

"Just a little longer." Rufus whispered to himself

**To be continued…………………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened and Alex and Jhn have taken the steps to becoming the men they are in The AC. Only one chapter remains and it deals will two events, one takes place after the First the AC story, after Rufus has been defeated. The other takes place after the second AC: HOLY. Both deal with one thing...a question. Remember send me any reviews, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc you may have. Coming Soon Chapter 12: Question.**


	12. Chapter 12: Question

**Here it is everyone the last chapter of the story. In this chapter there are two stories being told. One is of Alex facing a decision sometime after the events of The AC I. The other is about a special event for all the characters after the events of The ACII. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and remember to send me any reviews, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc you have. Also check out my profile and feel free to send me any e-mails about anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

** Question**

**1 year after the defeat of Rufus…………………..**

Alex stood in front of a large mirror in his room. He inspected himself for the one thousand time. Alex began to fiddle with his tie again causing his older brother to step in and slap his hands away.

"Is the tie really necessary?' whined Alex

"Not if you want to propose to the girl of your dreams looking like a bum." Denzel joked

"I'm feeling a bit nervous bro." Alex confessed

Denzel placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Relax. The more you make out of it the more nervous you get and the more nervous you get the worst it seems. Believe me." Denzel chuckled

Alex chuckled as well then turned his attention back to the mirror, giving himself yet another inspection.

"How do think it'll go?" Asked Alex

Denzel hesitated.

"Well if your anything like me or dad it will be……………………just fine." Denzel let out

"Any last minute advice?" Alex was as nervous as could be

"Watch your step." Denzel laughed

That night Alex and Lucy stood outside of the Gold Saucer. The bright lights shone out in to the darkness, illuminating everything. As they waited in line Alex looked over at Lucy. She clung to his arm wearing an elegant green dress that hugged her every curve. Alex looked into her eyes and gave her a heart warming smile which she returned in kind.

"You look beautiful today." Remarked Alex

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself. You've dressed up more than you usually do. What's the special occasion?" Lucy responded

"Tonight's a special night." Alex smirked

Lucy looked at him suspiciously. The two of them then approached the front of the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please." Alex asked

"Wait are you two a couple?" The ticket vendor asked

Alex and Lucy gave each other a knowing look.

"Yes." They laughingly answered in unison

"Congratulations!! You are the 100th couple today." Announced the ticket vendor

"And what does that mean?" questioned Alex

"Well it used to mean that you got to be in a special play, but that didn't go so well. So years ago they changed the prize to two free admissions and a free dinner at the Gold Saucer's best restaurant." Answered the vendor

"That sounds wonderful." Lucy exclaimed

"Must be my lucky day." Chuckled Alex

"Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer." Smiled the ticket vendor

A couple of hours later after an enjoyable dinner, Alex and Lucy were taking a leisurely stroll through the Gold Saucer. All around them lights flickered, sirens buzzed, but it all seemed to fade in to the background. Nothing seemed to matter except the time they were spending with each other.

"What did you mean earlier when you said tonight would be special?" Lucy sighed happily

Alex reached in to his pocket with his left and felt the ring box between his fingers. Alex then wrapped his right arm around Lucy pulling her close to him.

"Every night's special with you." Alex smiled "Can I ask you something?"

Lucy tilted her head upward. Her crimson eyes looked deep into his sparkling Mako blue eyes.

"What?" she asked

As they walked a hooded figure slowly approached the couple from behind. Alex started to speak when the figure collided right into him.

"Watch where you're going." Alex called out as the figure walked away

Alex pulled Lucy aside and sat her down on a bench. Reaching in to his pocket he began lowering himself to his knees when he suddenly froze up. The ring was gone, frantically searched his pockets up the case was no where to be found. Panicked he looked up to Lucy who became concerned.

"What's wrong Alex?" Lucy questioned

"Thief." Alex muttered

Alex sprang up and headed down the street. The streets of The Gold Saucer were crowded as Alex pushed his way through. Alex growled, he couldn't find the guy. Becoming irritated leapt up on to the top of one of the merchandise booths.

"This place can be annoying some times." Grumbled Alex

Alex sighted the hooded thief a few yards away. At full sprint Alex leapt across the booths and over the heads of the crowd. The responded in shock as Alex jumped over their heads. The sound caused the thief to spin around and see Alex coming at him. The thief made a mad dash away from Alex. As Alex started closing in on the thief he turned a corner and began heading down an alley.

"Alleys, why do they always head down alleys?" Alex rolled his eyes

Picking up his pace Alex followed the thief in to the alley and caught up to him pulling him down to the ground.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Alex warned

The Thief stood down Alex getting in a fighting stance.

"Really?" Alex eyed the thief like he was the biggest idiot in the world

The thief threw a punch which Alex easily deflected.

"Just give me the ring back." Alex advised

Thief reached for a wooden plank and swung it at Alex. Alex delivered a spin kick which easily sliced the board in two causing the thief to stumble back in shock.

"I don't really want to hurt you. Just hand me the ring." Alex urged

The thief grabbed another wooden plank which Alex easily punched right through.

"I warned you." Alex elbowed the thief in the gut followed by flipping him over his shoulder and causing the man to land with a thud on the ground

Alex searched the man and located the ring before Lucy arrived with Gold Saucer security. Alex thanked security then breezed by them to join back up with Lucy.

"Lucy I need to ask you something." Alex out

"What about the thief?" She questioned

"That doesn't matter I really need to ask you something." Alex urged

Lucy took a quick look around when one of the signs caught her attention.

"Let's ride the Gondola, we can get a great view of the place and be totally alone." Smiled Lucy

"Sounds good." Responded Alex

A few minutes later Alex was feeling more jittery than before as he stepped on to the Gondola with Lucy. The Gondola started up lifting the two of them above the bright lights of the Gold Saucer. The night sky was dark and dotted with billions of simmering stars.

"Oh, how pretty." Lucy remarked admiring the view

"Look." Alex pointed out as the fire works started up

"I'm just going to come out and say it….." Alex muttered to himself

"You say something?" Lucy inquired

"Dad did it, Denzel did it, this shouldn't be too hard…." He remarked under his breathe

Lucy leaned forward.

"Alex is there something wrong because…….."

"Lucy…….some times being old friends is hard. I mean, timing is everything."

"I know, Alex I……………."

"Lucy, I……….."

Alex took a deep breathe.

"Alex will you marry me?" Lucy blurted out

Alex blinked. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the ring to reveal it to Lucy who sat there mouth open in awe.

"Funny you should ask that." Alex remarked

Lucy leaped out of her seat and wordlessly enveloped Alex in a hug. Alex breathed in her sweat smelling perfume pulling her closer.

"My answer's yes if yours is?" Alex laughed

Lucy pulled away for a second. With a nod she enveloped his lips in a passionate kiss. Alex returned the kiss slipping the ring on to her finger. Neither of them could be any happier as the Gondola pulled back in to the station

**4 years and 9 months later………………**

The sun shone brightly over head instilling a sense of warmth and calm over Cloud. Cloud stood on top of a hill over looking the decaying ruins of Midgar. Standing before him, plunged in to the ground was a rusting, moss covered buster sword. Cloud held a bouquet of pink flowers.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. Today is…..special. Aerith, Zack it's like you two have watched over my family for years. I just…..wanted…..to say…….thank you. And please watch over the newest addition." Cloud leaned down and laid two flowers at the base of the sword

A smile slowly crept across his face.

"Hey Dad! Marlene just called, we should be heading over to the hospital." Denzel called out to his father from the Driver's seat of a nearby van

The Elder Strife stood up. He checked the sword one last time to make sure it was in place then head back over to the van.

"So what do you think it is? Boy or Girl?" smiled Denzel

"I don't know? Lucy wanted it to be a surprise so we can only guess." Cloud replied

Cloud smiled at his son who returned the smile in kind. After a few minutes of driving Cloud and Denzel finally arrived at the hospital. Heading through the hospital doors a small 5 year old brown haired girl. Cloud scooped up the young girl lifting her up in to his arms, handing off the flowers he was holding to Denzel.

"Grandpa!" gleefully shouted the girl

"Hey Celes." Cloud responded giving the girl a hug

"Celes where's mommy?" Denzel asked his daughter

"Here I am." Marlene called out as she approached the three of them "She gets so energetic that it's hard to keep track of her some times."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud handed over his grand daughter to her mother

"Come on everyone's waiting." Marlene began to lead Cloud and Denzel to the waiting room

Meanwhile up in the maternity ward Lucy laid on her bed nervously awaiting the moment she'd give birth. Her mother sat nearby holding her daughter's hand and offering comfort.

"How long is this going to take?" growled Lucy

"It depends honey, it's different for every women. Although nothing what I went through, I'm going to warn you now it's not going to be easy." Joked Yuffie

"It's the waiting that's the worst part." Lucy grumbled

"You say that now…….give it a little time. When the contractions get real bad, you'll be begging to be knocked unconscious." Laughed Yuffie

"That really helps now mother." Lucy rolled her eyes

Yuffie stroked her hand through her daughter's hair helping her to relax.

"It's going to be fine Lucy." Assured Yuffie

John took a deep breathe as he approached the door of his sister's hospital room. Suddenly her heard a blood curdling scream. John pushed open the door with haste and found his sister breathing heavily.

"Is she…..?" John was concerned

"No just a contraction. They're getting closer together." Yuffie explained

"Can I have a few words with her before the big moment?" John asked

Yuffie smiled at her son.

"Sure thing." Yuffie stood up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door

"How you feeling?" John sat down next to his sister

"I'm about to shoot a whole other human out of my body." Lucy smirked

John chuckled.

"Alex is going crazy outside, we all kind of are. I've never told you this but when you and Alex first started dating I warned him that if he ever hurt you I'd kill him." John smiled

"And here we are."

"Don't worry I left him alone."

"I know. I'm glad you're here John."

Lucy took a hold of John's hands.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You've always been there whenever Alex and I went off the deep end. Always having our backs. You're so strong and I want to say…….thank you. I love you Lucy, you're the greatest sister I ever could have asked for." John leaned down and gave Lucy a hug

"I have to tell you it hasn't been easy all these years. But I did it because I love the both of you." Lucy let out a slight groan

"You okay." John asked

"Yeah, but the pain is getting a little worse." She replied

"Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Not just yet. I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You've changed. You used to so angry, so sad. I'm glad you let it all go."

"So am I. And I have my friends and family to thank. When Leo was born I saw all those feelings I used to have melt away and become meaningless. I'm happy, the happiest I've ever been. And I'm only going to get happier with this latest addition to the family."

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?"

"No….you'll be a great mother. Have you two thought of any names yet?"

"Alex and I have been thinking of a couple. I guess we won't make our decision until the baby is born."

"What ever you do, don't give the kid the name Godo."

Both Valentine twins shared a laugh.

"It's a cute name and grandpa was such a wonderful person." Lucy chuckled

"I just hate when mom calls me by my full name. _Jonathan Godo Valentine_." John joked

The siblings continued to talk and share memories. Outside the hospital room the rest of Lucy's family and friends waited for the auspicious moment. The elevator doors opened up allowing Cloud, Denzel, Marlene and Celes to step out The four of them entered the waiting room to find Alex laying down across a row of chairs staring up at the ceiling. Cloud took the flowers from Denzel and approached Alex.

"How are things going?" asked Cloud

"Good, I brought her here as soon as her water broke, it will be just a while longer." Alex answered

"Feeling nervous?" Cloud sat down beside his son

"A little, I'm about to become a father. Feels a little weird, a little scary." Alex sat himself upright

Cloud handed Alex the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

"I got these for Lucy." Cloud smiled

"She'll love them." Alex thanked

Cloud patted his son on the shoulder. Alex in turn gave his father a warm smile. John walked in to the waiting room causing Alex to look up at him with eager eyes.

"I think you better get in there." John informed

Alex took a deep breathe. When he was ready, he stood up he proceeded down the hallway toward Lucy's room. Family and friends waited for hours, each of them anxiously counting away the seconds. Finally, after all the waiting Alex stepped in to the waiting room once again. The bewildered look on his face caused a sense of concern to wash over everyone.

"What happened?" Vincent asked

Alex swallowed back the huge lump in his throat.

"She…..had……twins. One girl, One boy." Alex let out

Everyone's jaws dropped at the shock of the news. Denzel was the first to approach his brother. Laying an arm around Alex's shoulders Denzel broke in to a crooked smiled.

"Well you're certainly screwed now. Say something to commemorate this special occasion." Denzel laughed

"Something." Alex chuckled

The rest of Alex's family crowded around him extending their thanks. A few minutes later everyone filed in to Lucy's room. The doctors handed over the newborn infants to their parents. Alex looked down at their infant daughter who looked back up at him with a pair of eyes as brightly blue as his. Lucy in turn cradled their son in her arms, the young child opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Have you thought of names for these two yet?" Tifa asked laying her hand lovingly over her granddaughter's head

Alex smiled at his family nodding his head.

"May we introduce you to Aerith Elymra Strife……" Alex announced

"And Zackary Zangan Strife……" Lucy continued

Cloud and Tifa's eyes widened.

"Aerith and Zack." Cloud repeated

"We thought they were nice names." Lucy responded

"They're wonderful names." Tifa replied taking her grand daughter in to her arms

"Oh GAWD, They're so beautiful!" Yuffie squealed sitting down by her daughter and looking over her grandson

Cloud pulled his son aside as the rest of the family moved in to get a better look at the infants.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Cloud asked

"It's the most wonderful thing ever. If this is all a dream don't wake me up." Alex answered back

"I felt the same way, when we adopted Denzel and when you were born."

"Thanks Dad."

Cloud gave his son a hug. Alex hugged his father back then walked back over to his children. Cloud leaned against the wall taking a deep breathe, soaking in everything around him. Out of the corner of his eye he spied to familiar figures pass by the room's door. Alex looked up at his father when he spied the same two figures, a woman in a pink dress and a man with black hair in a SOLDIER outfit. Both Strife men headed out the door, but there was no sign of anyone, except for a small pink ribbon and a black wristband on the ground.

Alex bent down to pick them up. Smiling to each other they headed back inside the room. Alex tied the ribbon around his daughter's arm while Cloud placed the wrist band on his grandson. Outside the hospital the two figures walked of into the distance before vanishing from sight.

**The End…………**

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story. It has been a joy writing it and sheding some light on the events of AC I and AC II. If you haven't read them yet or any of my other stories I suggest you do and if you have I thank you for it. Remember to send me any reviews, questions, suggestions, opinions, thoughts, etc you have. Also check out my profile and feel free to send me any e-mails about anything.**


End file.
